


Twisted

by SumiTen



Series: Twisted [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, CharacterInOurWorld, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Difficult Decisions, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Insanity, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, OC may develope powers at some point, Orochimaru In Our World, Orochimaru being a dick at first, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Power Dynamics, Redemption, Self Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threatening death, Threatening harm, Tragic Romance, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 39,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Perhaps falling in love with an S-rank criminal was not the safest or the wisest of choices. But here I am,   tormented by my feelings, perfectly well aware of foolish, how dangerous it is to care about someone so dangerous. He will change me, tempt me, push me into crossing every line I have drawn, until I have become just like him. But as much as I care about him, I will fight against him all the way.This man will be the death of me.





	1. So About Orochimaru

**]WARNING LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTE-NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER YET-SORRY ABOUT THAT. PLEASE READ. LET;S TALK ABOUT THE SNAKE.  
**

I've always wanted to do a story like this, but I've never put it down into words. I've always been drawn to the character Orochimaru, and since he's not exactly... everyone's first choice it's kinda embarrassing to admit. But hey, we're all in a similar bout if your here, reading a story about a girl who falls in love with the man. 

The first thing that you should know is that, I will be trying to make Orochimaru as close to his original counterpart as possible.

I do not want him to be OOC. So I need to understand him, get inside his head. I need to know everything.  

The second thing that you should know, is that this will be a long story, full of heartbreak, tragedy. I do not see Orochimaru falling in love or opening easily. It will be a long time before anything truly romantic happens.

I've a lot to look into the character in order to more accurately portray him. Orochimaru is cunning, sly, and above all arrogant. That being said, I do not thing he is not without a sexual drive. It might not be explored so much in the series, and why would it, it's not that kind of story. The only thing we see, is a few perverts. 

Orochimaru is creepy as fuck to watch at the start of the series, he displays a desire for Sasuke that is seemingly sexual, but is not. Thankfully, because.. ew. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru is not a pedophile. I'm like... 83% shore at this point. 

I'm also fairly certain he's not gay.

Orochimaru, I believe uses sexual or intimate advances to make people (especially women) scared, because he loves making a scary impression. That is, for instance, getting up close to them, calling them pet names and such. He behaves to women differently to men in that regard as well. In the filler episodes he addresses Sakura as "My dear".

So trying to figure out this dudes sexuality was... a mess. I'm still not sure. He's a Scorpio, they are the most sexual sign, but they are also the most homicidal, emotional, and secretive. So I'll also be using that.

Now I'll be pretty much psychoanalyzing this guy, any advice or information I can use would be excellent. I'll be posting the first real chapter as soon as I can.

 

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He appeared, in what seemed like a completely different world.  
> That because it was.

All he could remember is the cold feeling seeping through him like he’d never felt before. It was a pull, a yanking feeling that he could not escape. No matter what power he used, whatever he was being pulled, whatever power this was, it was nothing like he’d ever felt.

He had been conducting an experiment, involving sealing. Something went wrong, and he was pulled into a dark abyss. Then he found himself laying, feeling weakened, as if all of his energy had been stolen, on the pavement of the road. The road was line with tall trees and signs written in an unfamiliar language. It was dusk, if he was not mistaken by the reseeding light.

However, the dark clouds indicated a storm was coming, which meant it would be best if he sought out shelter. Already, he could feel the small cool rain drops falling to the ground, hitting his shoulders and dampening his hair. He couldn’t sense anything, it was if is chakra was missing. Gone.

Even when he attempt to channel some for a jutsu, he could do nothing. That was when he heard a rumbling in the ground, and lights flashing in his face blinding him along with the blare of a horn, before something hit him, hard sending him flying to the ground. He tasted copper, and felt pain erupt across his body. He felt dazed.

 _“Oh my god, are you Ok? Please don’t be dead. Oh god, there’s blood- um can you hear me? Hey! Look at me, sir..”_ A women, hovered over him with a concerned look on her face. She spoke in a foreign tongue. The first thing he could make out about her was red, bright red hair not unlike a tomato. But her hair also held flecks of gold and orange, and judging by the brown roots, red was not her natural color, he guessed, distracting himself from the pain.

 _“Oh my god.”_ She gasped, as she saw his face, her eyes flashing in… recognition? He did not know this women but it appeared she knew him. _“I swear I didn’t see you.. can you speak?”_ She questioned him. _“I’m_ Aria Miller.” She introduced herself. He stood, wobbling as his body protested moving, pain shot through him and he groan. She moved to help him, he growled at her “I’m fine, do not touch me if you wish to keep your life.” He didn't know if she understood him exactly, but watched as she recoiled, the fear in her eyes giving him a sense of satisfaction. He contemplated killing her, seeing as she put him in this position in the first place.

He moved towards her, quickly grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him, snagging her throat. The woman, gasped d choked, her eyes widening as he licked his lips, enjoying her terrified expression.

He did not anticipate the fierce kick the women sent to his gut, nor the punch to his throat and the sharp jab at a rather sensitive point on his arm, forcing him to release her. Furthermore, he least expected the shock of a tazer electrocuting him and numbing his body to the point were he fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

* * *

Aria had no idea why this man had been in the middle of the road. She’d been on her way home from work when she hit something, or rather someone.

She’d been terrified that she’d killed him, but much to her relief she did not. That's when she practically ran out of her car, keeping her taser in on her, just in case. The closer she got to him, the more familiar he seemed. His long black hair covering his face, though she noted his pasty pale skin.

He was on the ground, breathing coming out in deep, heavy pained breaths as he struggled to sit up. Mind you she’d been going full speed when she hit him head on, the fact that he was even breathing was a miracle, yet here he was attempting to stand. She noted his strange, yet familiar clothing. Perhaps he was a cosplayer.

She called out to him at first, trying to make sure he was indeed, as Ok as he appeared to be as he sat up. He was bleeding, he was definitely hurt, covered in scraps, cuts and bruises.

Then she saw his eyes and froze. Those eyes were not human, nothing like it. They held a deep look of hatred that frightened her. He hissed at her in another language, a language she recognized as Japanese, thankfully she’d picked it up as a teen when she was in her anime phase. He told her not to touch or he’d kill her.

That voice, however, she knew. She realized that this man, he was not a cosplayer, he couldn’t be. He was the real deal. No cosplayer, no normal human would have survived this hit, or even been conscious, let alone stand, with the strength to grab her by the throat with such strength.

She reacted immediately, being a woman who traveled and lived alone she’d taken up to martial arts and self defense training. She was prepared for a moment like this, and reacted quickly, moving as fast as she could because she knew if this man was who she thought he was, she would not have time to falter, in fact he must be incredibly weakened to be effect by her strikes.

After subduing the man, she dragged him to her car, putting him in the backseat and started to drive, keeping an eye on him the rear view mirror and praying he didn’t wake up and attack her, as it would likely kill them both.

 

Because she knew this man to be Orochimaru.

 

 

 

 


	3. He is Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with the S-rank criminal?

I stared at him, Orochimaru, the man who terrorized the Shinobi world, the man who was a mad scientist, a man who kidnapped men, women and children alike to experiment on, a man who has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, a man who was now asleep on my couch.

I'd treated his wounds as best I could, bastard was lucky I'd been studying for a medical degree before I switched to science and knew enough to help him. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take him to a hospital, he might kill the employee's after all. He had massive bruising all over his body, along with ripped skin and cuts from the impact of his fall. Surprisingly, he didn't have any broken bones, but I think he did have a concussion. He body modification might have something to do with the lack of broken bones. I mean the dude has taken direct hits from the nine-tails, that has to be like getting his by a car.

My throat was still sore, and I could see slight bruising forming, so I had to wear a scarf. I'd also taken the liberty of changing Orochimaru and washing his clothing.

He probably didn't have chakra, otherwise he would have just been fine after getting hit by a car, and my attack certainly wouldn't have done anything to him. I'm glad, I would most certainly be dead otherwise. I wasn't sure what to do with him, if I tied him up then he would probably escape, being a highly trained Shinobi and all, I should probably appeal towards him in a non threatening way.

He didn't speak English, and I'll bet he doesn't have a place to stay. This is good, it means that he will need a place to stay and a guide. I can help him, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. _Of course I doubt I'd be able to get the jump on him a second time, and he'll probably want to get back at me for hitting him with a car and tasering him..._ I paused at the full realization hit me.

Oh my god, I hit _Orochimaru_ with a _car. Holy shit I tasered him._ I took another sip of tea as I processed this information in silence.  Suddenly my new house-guest stirred, and I tensed, ready for a fight.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he leaned up on the couch, peering around the room until his eyes landed on me, and his lip curled upward in a snarl as he sent a death glare in my direction.

  


“Ok, so before you try to kill me, Orochimaru, you should know you’re in another world, and that your a fictional character in this dimension. I am really sorry for hitting you with a car.” I explained, apologizing once again. Orochimaru’s glare remained as intense as ever, and if chakra existed in this world I would be drowning in killing intent no doubt.

  


“Explain.” He demanded after a moment of glowering at her, his voice horse. I shifted, picking up what I had prepared as proof, placing it on the coffee table in between us. He looked at it, before glancing back at me, sitting up, grimacing as he did so, before taking it into his hands.

“I don’t know what happened, or how you ended up here, but you are currently in another world. In this world your world is a story, depicted in a book, a manga, that was turned into an anime, animated program. I’ve seen the whole thing. You’re in a country called the United States of America, U.S.A. or U.S. for short, in the state of Delaware, in the city of Dover.” I told him. “In my apartment.” I added. He flipped through the pages of the manga, a filler that I checked, no mention of anything important. He said nothing, just sat there in silent contemplation.

“So… I’m making tea, if you want any, just let me know. I’ll be making dinner as well so if you want anything to eat, let me know. You’re welcome to stay here, think of it as an apology for running you over.” He shot me a deadly glare at the last comment, I just smiled at him, walking away feeling his eyes on me the entire way.

I put the kettle on the stove, along with a pot. Pasta night it was. I turned back to notice Orochimaru had gotten up, and had followed me, now standing threatening not five feet away. I tensed, looking up at him, as he was a bit taller than me.

“What is it?” I asked, nervously. His gaze made me uneasy, he looked like a predatory stalking his prey. And I was most certainly not Ok with being anyone’s prey. Suddenly his arm shot towards my throat, pinning me against the wall. I attempted to hit him, and he moved, grabbing my wrists and pinning them with a single hand, returning his other to my throat giving it a harsh squeeze, positioning himself so close that kicking him would be useless as he leaned in next to my ear. I froze in terror, barely able to breath.

“Allow me to make myself perfectly clear.” Orochimaru spoke, his tone sickeningly sweet. “I will kill you if you so much as make any move like you did before.” He pulled away, looking at me and seemingly drinking in what was probably a look of terror. I felt anger bubbling within me and glared at the man.

“I did not intend to hit you, I told you that, I apologized, I tended to your wounds, brought you into my home and I am offering you food and shelter. A place you can stay. If you are referring to when you attempted to strangle me before when I knocked you out, I will not apologize for defending myself. So if you wish to kill the only person willing to help you, then it will be on you to deal with the consequences, consequences you will be blind to, in a world you aren’t familiar with in the slightest, not even able to understand the common languages.” I told the Sannin. Orochimaru glared at me, his grip loosening slightly. “I am willing to help you.”

“In return, for what I might wonder?” He mused. He released his hold on me and leaned back, watching me rub my rather abused throat, shooting him a glare.

“I don’t want anything, except maybe for you to stop trying to strangle me, or attempting to kill me in general. That’d be nice.” I responded, moving to the stove as the kettle started whistling. “Helping me and expecting nothing in return? How noble of you.” Orochimaru mocked. I shot him another glare, before asking if he wanted any tea.

He declined my offer. I put the pasta into the boiling water, stirring it as the water boiled before turning down the stove.

“So you are just helping me out of the kindness of your heart? Or… is it out of pity?” Orochimaru hissed. I pulled out a can of tomatoes.

“Honestly, it more because I hit you with a car, and feel bad about it, although not so much anymore after you attempted to strangle me twice.” I explained. Orochimaru chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

“So out of guilt then? A need to repay your sins.” He mocked. “How foolish.”

  


“Yes, how foolish of me to take you in from the cold and rain, instead of leaving you outside in the cold to die. You know what else is foolish? Mocking the only person willing to help you, for helping you.” I snapped.

“Careful with that tone of yours. I could still just as easily kill you.” He pointed out. I glared at him. “And don’t expect me to bow down to you like one your little minions, like Kabuto or Kimimaru.” His eyebrows rose at that. “Kukuku… and how much information exactly, is that pretty little head of yours?” He questioned in a tone of voice that sent shivers down my spine.

“Enough to know not to trust you in the slightest, Orochimaru.”

“It is highly rude not to use prefixes, you know.” He sounded a bit… miffed. I knew he was going to try and keep me in constant terror, he likes making a fearful impression, I know that much. “Fine, Orochimaru… san.” I bit out. I was not going to use the honorific ‘sama’. Never in a million years. There was a silence, when I glanced back around, Orochimaru was giving me an amused, yet calculating look. He was thrown off. I could tell that much, so he was going to be extra paranoid and manipulative. I had to be careful.

  
“You never did tell me your name.” I blinked. I had, but I introduced myself in English last time, so he wouldn’t know, especially since my name is not remotely Japanese.

“My name is Aria Miller.” I said, turning to him. He smirked, licking his lips making me flinch. His tongue always made be cringe whenever he was on screen, seeing it in person was just disturbing.

“A pleasure to meet you, Aria-Chan.” He purred, watching my reaction at the suffix. My lips tightened and I probably looked irritated. I turned back to the pot, picking it up, and straining the pasta before pouring it back in the pot.

I opened the sauce, getting out two bowls, pausing to look at Orochimaru. “I assume you want some, or..” I was tempted, so very tempted to add a witty comment. But I was on thin ice at it was, probably best not to test him right now. He nodded and I made two bowls handing him one before diving into my own.

After dinner, Orochimaru settled back on the couch and I went to my room, closing the door and changing before turning off the lights, hoping Orochimaru doesn’t decide to be a dick later on and scared the shit out me.

Who am I kidding, he probably will.

 


	4. Under the Floorboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru is a paranoid bastard.

The morning was not pleasant. Not in the least. To say that Aria got any sleep was an understatement, she barely slept, kept in constant terror. She kept her door closed, not locked. She didn’t want to appear hostile, plus it would waste both of their times, even she could get through a locked door. Her alarm went off at 6:00 AM, causing both of them to wake.

Aria threw herself together in a brash preparation for work, before making them both breakfast, ignoring the jabs and glares from Orochimaru. Slipping on her shoes, Aria pulled on her coat. “Where are you going?” Orochimaru demanded.

Aria shot him an irritated look before responding with a short, “Work.” “If you expect me to remain in this...” He gestured around the apartment. “Then you are even more of a fool than I expected.” The redhead rolled her eyes. “Fine, OK.”She pulled out a map and a spare flip phone she had kept just in case, walking over to him. “This is a phone, you type in these numbers,” She showed him said numbers on a little sticky note, putting said numbers on the phone, pressing the call button before her phone rang.

 "and it calls me. Please try to keep in mind that killing someone here will have severe consequences, oh, and there are cameras everywhere. Call me if you get lost or… otherwise.” She told the Sannin, before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Orochimaru watched the redhead leave in amusement, and annoyance. The girl was scared of him, yes, but she was also quite stubborn. A resilient little thing, she seemed.

A few days ago, had he met her in his land, he would have killed her on the spot. Perhaps turned her into a test subject, the stubborn ones do tend last longer. He plucked up the phone, examining it, before pocketing the device and exiting the house. He would need to retake his steps, and figure out exactly what had sent him to this strange new land.

A land without chakra. He had been trying all morning to summon even the smallest of strength. He could do nothing. Not even let out killing intent to even phase that little red head who taken it upon herself to care for his wounds. Wounds that she caused, of course. Though he could tell she was no Shinobi, she was not without at least some skill, as basic as it was.

He glanced at the signs, signs that meant absolutely nothing to him, written in a foreign tongue, how inconvenient. He walked past people who shot him looks, giving him a wide birth as he shot them glares. He’d been unconscious when she’d taken him to her home. Therefore he had no clue in which direction he came from, and he could not move as fast as he could back in his realm. He walked aimlessly, attempting to find something that would lead him back to that road, he found nothing. Nothing. He cursed, the uneasiness he been feeling ever since he been thrown at the mercy of that woman.

That foolish girl who’d taken in him in because she felt bad… Orochimaru shook his head. He was thinking entirely to much about some foolish woman, even if she had surprised, confused, and angered him. She hit him with a...what was it, a car, she called it? Never mind. The girl, who he had yet to figure out. What did she want? Why would she help him- he had tried to kill her, twice now. He would have if under different circumstances, in fact he still may. What was her goal?

He knew nothing about this woman save her name. Aria Miller.

She knew his name, and she held information on his world, on him. She had that advantage. He didn’t know her at all, and it disturbed to have someone know so much about him, not that he would ever admit that. After all, knowledge was power, and at the moment she held all the cards, and he even though he could kill her, still, he couldn't help but feel as though he was at her mercy.

It infuriated him. He, Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, S-rank Shinobi feared by nations, at the mercy of some girl? Ridiculous. It was ridiculous to even think that she held any power, he was stronger than her, he was the one in control. 

And yet she was the one who wounded him. She was the one who allowed him to stay in her home, she fed him, and gave him aid. She was the one who could speak the language here, she was the one who knew this place, and worst of all.... she knew him.

She knew things about him, and others, how many things she did know? Basic information or did she hold something deeper? She asked for nothing in return but his cooperation, that he behave while residing in her home, her village... What did she want? What was her aim? What angle was she?

Who is she?

Orochimaru stopped, turning back to the apartment, instead deciding on a new task. He would go back to the apartment and look around to find out who Aria Miller was, and why on earth she would help him, knowing who he is.

* * *

Her room wasn’t to odd. Pictures of a few people, her parents, siblings it appeared. A few posters on the wall, and a map. He opened a drawer to her nightstand much to his surprise he found some sort of blade. He examined it, it was an eight inch long dagger with a tilted point, and a silver hilt with emeralds at the hilt, forming a serpent.

It was quite a pretty dagger, he wondered what use she had of it. It was sharp, and judging by the faint scent he could get off it, coated with poisons. Was this for him? To end him in his sleep? She wouldn’t get close. He returned the dagger, looking instead in a journal. He could not read the text, much to his displeasure, placing the journal back. He made a mental note to pic up the local tongue.

Moving over he looked through her room, opening drawers, invading every area, his eyes scanning for something, anything, that would reveal something about her. He found a scrapbook.

Opening to the first page, he saw a picture of a younger version of her, she couldn’t be older than twelve, smiling. Her hair was brown and short, a far cry from her hair now. He looked through, finding pictures of her at the beach with some friends as she slowly got older. From what he got out of the book, she’d let a happy life, but then suddenly the people in the pictures stopped showing up.

Her hair got longer, and then turned bright red. Finally she was alone, the last picture of her standing in front of her current apartment, and he found a little note in the book that was, in fact, readable.

_**I promise to never regret, to never look back. What I am, who I am, what I’ve done, is who I am, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I will not become something or someone I am not. I’ve learned Japanese. I will learn other languages, I will travel the world, I will prove to myself that I am not weak, I am not a failure despite others telling me otherwise. I can do anything I set my mind to, and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way. I promise never to regret not living my life.** _

The inscription that he could read ended, and he found a few another paragraphs, and he realized that, they were the same message, written in different languages. He put the scrapbook away, and went to exit the room. She had trouble with the family, if they were even still alive, he presumed they’d either died or had a falling out.

Not something presently useful, but he meant to break down her walls, perhaps it might come in handy. She didn’t like being seen as weak. He heard a creak beneath his feet, and looked down. There was a floorboard that was, ever so slightly loose, but he was a master of deception. He knew a hiding place when he saw one. Pulling up the board much to his surprise he found a small arsenal. Blades of different kinds, books containing various inscriptions, hand written by her it would seem, some containing formulas.

He found bottles of poisons, herbs…. Interesting.

Now if Orochimaru was a normal person, he would think she was some kind of witch, or serial killer. But he has seen far worse, and hidden even more worse, he was Orochimaru after all, would you except anything less?

He wondered what use did a civilian girl need for these sort of things, perhaps it had something to do with her job? What was it, he wondered, he never asked her. He made note to do that once she had returned.

She has a lot to answer for, and he refused to be at the mercy of this girl. He would gain some power over this girl, this foolish girl who thought she could control him.

He would show her how much of a fool she truly was.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria tells Orochimaru how screwed his world is.

I was tired. I’d spent all day dealing with people, and I was tired. But I then I had to go home and deal with him.

 

I was so not in the mood for his bullshit. Opening the door I looked around, at first spotting nothing, setting my keys on the counter and kicking off my shoes, tossing my purse onto the coffee table.

 

“Orochimaru-san? You here?” I called. No response. I swear if that asshole has decided to play some messed up game of hide and scare the shit out of Aria….

 

“Welcome home, Aria-Chan.” I jumped at the voice directly behind me, turning to find the Sannin standing by the door, arms crossed looking at me in amusement. He was up to something. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious. What is he up to?

 

“How was work? You never did tell me what you did for a living.” He commented. I turned away from him, not wanting to deal with this. “Why do you ask?” I took off my coat, hanging up in the closet in the hall. “Oh, I want to get to know you Aria-Chan, you’re job, you strengths… weaknesses…” He drawled, taking steps towards me. I turned around to face him, and that when I noticed an object in his hands and my eyes widened.

 

It was my grandfather’s sword. “Where did you get that?” I demanded, glaring at the Sannin, who smirked. I whirled around pushing the door open to my room to find it the floorboard that I kept all of that hidden under pulled up, and exposed everything I kept hidden. “You bastard. You went through my room.” I was furious, I wanted to strangle the smug faced bastard, he likes the fact that he pissed me off!

 

Orochimaru shrugged, looking at me in amusement. “Why, I don’t know whatever you mean...” He said ‘innocently’. I took several steps towards him. “Why? Why go through my things?” I demanded, very tempted to try and grab that sword… but I’ve seen him fight, there is no way I’d be able to remove that sword from him.

 

“Why isn’t it obvious? You know things, Aria-Chan, things about me, so I took it upon myself to know things about you.” He held up the sword, looking at it. “Sadly, you’re room held nothing about, nothing of which I could read.” He hissed, before looking back at me. “However, then I discovered your little hiding place… my, my, Aria-Chan you have quite the little stash under the floorboards. I wonder why?” He hummed, walking around me. I stood, frozen, not sure exactly what the snake was about to do next as he circled me.

 

“Tell me Aria-Chan, who exactly are you… and what exactly is it do you know?” He hissed into my ear causing me to flinch. “I already told you-” He cut me off. “I did not ask of your name, child, I am asking who you are. Those are two very different things.” I held my breath, feeling the blade against my back.

 

“I… I work at a bar. I’m a bartender, just a bartender.” I explained to him, trying to get him to back off. “And what need would a bartender have, for such weaponry?”

 

“The sword was my grandfathers, and poisons… are gifts from my mother. The journals are as well.” I admitted. Orochimaru blinked. “Oh? And what of your family, I would so very much like to meet them.” I moved away from him, glaring at him angrily.

 

 

“I broke off contact with them, and even if I was still in touch I wouldn’t let you anywhere near them!” I hissed at the man. Orochimaru chuckled. “So protective of those you abandoned.” He mocked.

 

“Shut up.” I bit out. Orochimaru tilted his head, a grin making it’s way across his face. “Or did they abandon you?”

 

“I said shut up. What do you want anyways? Surely it wasn’t for me to talk about my family issues?” I questioned, changing the topic. Orochimaru nodded. “I suppose that is correct… what exactly do you know of me?” He questioned. I looked at him, weighing my options.

 

I didn’t know when he was from.

 

“Who is the current Hokage?” I asked. Orochimaru let a grin slide across his face. “The Third.” Oh dear. This is Orochimaru before the Sasuke capture, which means if I screw up… Real peoples lives are on the line.

 

“So the Fourth is dead then, how long since the Nine-tails attack?” I asked for reference. “11 years.” Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes.

 

 

Well then, time to look like a crazy stalker.

“Born October 27, orphan, graduated at age 6, Shinobi registration number 002300, former student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, classification missing nin S-rank, Sannin. You’re one of Konohakure’s legendary Sannin along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. You were caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on citizens for the sake of this immortality, you defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for your ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what you had learned. You are the founder of the Sound village. You’re a former member of the Akatsuki. You’re after the Sharingan, specifically an Uchiha body.” I summarized.

 

I may have brushed up on my Naruto facts last night, and in the car. Listening to various YouTube videos and wiki.

 

Of course this did not help my fears, reading that Orochimaru’s kick is strong enough to knock down a fucking tree does not help. Though knowing that he doesn’t have excess to Ninjutsu is way more comforting.

 

“Admirable knowledge… if you hold this much information on myself then how much on others, I might wonder?” He questioned, a mad glint in his eyes, which send a chill down my spine.

 

“I know pretty much everything about the Akatsuki, actually that would have to be the thing that I know the most about.” I said, thinking a bit.

 

I didn’t care if Orochimaru found out about secrets of the Akatsuki, better rat out the Akatsuki than team seven, than Naruto.

 

“Oh?” Orochimaru. “Do tell, I would love to here about the Akatsuki and there plans.” I looked at him blankly. “Ok… but you might want to sit down. If you truly want to know everything this is gonna take a while to explain.” I told him. I was gonna leave out the part about Obito, I knew that much. I wasn’t in that world, and telling Orochimaru… well it wouldn’t be as bad as telling him about Naruto and Sasuke’s little secret. Plus I could warn him about the Oosutsuki, or at the very least Kaguya. Orochimaru fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, so I know he doesn’t want the world to end.

 

I’ll leave out some parts, that’s for sure.

 

We both sat, measuring each other, Orochimaru on the couch, and myself on a chair nearby. “Where to start… I suppose the beginning would be appropriate. But then of course were all of this started is also complicated… alright. The story of the Akatsuki as an organization starts just after Jiraiya left three orphans in the rain village, after training them. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. Yahiko took the role of the groups ring leader, he was loud with strong beliefs, belief that he could bring about peace to the Shinobi world. Nagato was timid, shy, and a very kind boy and he shared his friends beliefs. Konan was there support a good friend, and to one, a lover. Nagato, however possessed the rinnegan, although he didn’t use it very often.” I shifted, crossing my legs.

 

“They formed the group and called it the Akatsuki, now it wasn’t the Akatsuki you joined, this one was hell bent on piece, even when attacked they did not attack. Yahiko was excellent at negotiating peace, they got more and more of a following, however one day Hanzo became convinced that the Akatsuki were mobilizing for an attack against him, to kill him and remove him from leadership. This was false. They weren’t going to kill him, and they didn’t want a war, even if they did I doubt Yahiko would have allowed any bloodshed. That’s when Konan was kidnapped by Hanzo, and she was used to lure Yahiko and Nagato into a trap. Hanzo gave Nagato was given a choice, either Konan or Yahiko could live. Yahiko loved Konan, so he killed himself, impaling onto Nagato’s kunai. After that it was made obvious that Hanzo definitely didn’t plan on any of them surviving, which made Yahiko’s sacrifice for nothing. That was enough to set Nagato off, and he used the rinnegan to quickly wipe out Hanzo’s forced, nearly killing the man himself. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members were massacred by a man who had approached them earlier, with an offer of power that they had declined. Nagato was approached again by this man, and Zetsu. Nagato used Yahiko’s body as a tool now, turning it into Pain. With this new power, Pain killed Hanzo and took control of the rain village, and reformed the Akatsuki with a new purpose. Nagato decided to take the man up on his offer, and they went on with his plan to first collect a total of ten members, before moving onto capturing the tailed beasts.” I explained the Akatsuki’s entire backstory. Orochimaru crossed his arms leaning back.

 

“I knew most of that already, however I am curious as to who this man is.” He drawled. I sighed, knowing that I was now getting to the sensitive part. “That’s why I said this has a hard beginning. There really are so many layers, you have to look underneath, the underneath. When the Hidden Leaf Village was first formed, shortly after there was a battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Do you know why?” I asked.

 

“Madara had gone mad, he wanted to destroy that village after being denied the right to be Kage.” Orochimaru said, sounding like he resonated with the story. Yes because that’s so gosh darnn relatable “But judging by your mentioning of it I take it there is more to the story?” I nodded.

 

“Madara did want the village destroyed, that’s true, but exactly because of the fact that Hashirama was chosen in favor of him. But more because, Tobirama had earlier killed Izuna, Madara’s little brother, a brother whom he had pledged to protect since he was a small boy. Dead. Madara wanted Tobirama’s life in exchange, a battle was fought and in the end, Hashirama offered his life in exchange for peace. Madara was touched, and ended the war, but everyone still hated him, children crying whenever he was near them and his own clan hated him. I do believe it sent him over the edge.” I explained. Orochimaru looked… I wouldn’t say confused, but irritated… something akin to confusion and boredom.

 

“What does Madara Uchiha have to do with the Akatsuki?” Orochimaru asked. I looked at him, “Because in the battle, between Hashirama and Madara, Madara did not actually die. He survived, unbeknownst to Hashirama, Madara possessed a piece of the Sharingan known as Izanagi, a genjutsu so strong it can alter reality to the user’s desire. Died in battle? No problem, just set Izanagi to bring you back to life on the event of death, waiting 24 hours of course in order for the enemy to buy it. Madara Uchiha returned to life and left a clone in his stead, he then hid his presence over the years, before making an offer to a certain little group in a war torn land, becoming the leader of said group.” Orochimaru’s eyes widened at the realization.

 

“You mean to tell me that, not only is Madara Uchiha still alive, but he is the true leader behind the Akatsuki.” He questioned. I nodded. “Not only that, but he means to place the world you call home, in an eternal Genjutsu, an infinate Tsukiyomi. That’s why the Akatsuki require tailed beasts, you need all the tailed beast inside the geto statue, summoned by the Rinnegan user, before it turns into the Ten-Tails and the Tsukiyomi is cast. Once it’s cast you can’t escape it.” Orochimaru was frowning at all this information, I got up, going to the kitchen and I placed the kettle on the pot, and looked back at Orochimaru.

 

Maybe telling him all this was a bad idea, but ultimately, I didn’t effect me. There were ways this could backfire. But… it’s not my world. Not my problem. Plus it’s not like I even got to the other bits. There was still information I left out. All the important stuff, I only told him about the Akatsuki and added Madara as a little bonus. Of course with his paranoia he was probably still suspicious. I could then tell him if he pressed further about Zetsu, and Kaguya. I wasn’t saying squat about Obito, because that would lead to the Kamui, which would put Kakashi in danger. While this wasn’t my world, Kakashi didn’t deserve to die.

 

“And that’s what I know about the Akatsuki.” I fixed myself a cup of tea, and walked off to my bedroom. “Now I’ll be taking a shower, so you’ll have to wait if you want to know anything else, and I can’t promise a straight answer, I do only have so much information, and it does have gaps, so take that into account.” I told him before slipping into my room and retrieving my things for the shower ducking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, and turning the water on.

 

I leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. Dear lord, that man is making my life so freaking stressful. Everything I just said is real… all those people.. If I screwed up, I.. might cause so much damage to so many people’s lives.

That thought... it terrified me. 


	6. Orochimaru's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru offers Aria a deal. Aria debates over whether or not the deals worth it.

He had not expected this.

While he knew she held information… this… he did not expect her to tell him that Madara Uchiha was alive and in control of the Akatsuki. She was holding something else back, he knew that much, and given on her detail focusing on the Akatsuki’s backstories, recalling it as though she’d seen it herself… That and her detail on Madara, made him suspicious.

He had to give it to her though, this tale of her was interesting. He could not be sure it was entirely true, though she showed no signs of lying. He did have questions, ones that he did not trust her to answers. He could tell she was hiding something, she wouldn’t reveal it now. He underestimated her, however, if this was a lie then she was quite good at it. He knew she dodged and manipulated the conversation into one of the Akatsuki’s backstories, and he had no idea if the bit about Madara was true. She was stubborn, she wouldn’t tell him without the proper motivation.

He was in another world, if he wanted anymore information then he would have to harm her. He needed to know more, however he needed to get back to his realm, and get back on his feet. He would have to adapt to this world before pressing further, at least he would learn the language first.

However… he needed someone to teach him, and he didn’t know if his host was quite so willing to do so, she already disliked his presence in her home based of her body language alone. He’d need leverage perhaps if he offered her power? He didn’t have chakra but did not make him defenseless. He could still use Taijutsu, and weapons. He wondered what the weapons of this world were.

He supposed he would have to find out, deciding to perhaps gain the girls trust before pressing further.

* * *

Aria found Orochimaru with a smug grin on his face like he was planning something. She looked at him blankly, wondering what on earth this man was up to. 

"Aria-Chan... it has come to my attention that learning this world's central language would be greatly beneficial." Aria raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "And... you expect me to... what? Teach you? Just like that?" Orochimaru looked at her with an amused smirk. Aria exploded.

"You attempted to kill me, twice, you threatened me, you went through my room and my things without my permission behind my back, and then demand information from me while threatening me with my own sword- or did you forget all of that?!" Aria ranted. Orochimaru watched, waiting for her to get her frustrations off her chest before offering her something.

"I noted you crave strength, power. You hate being weak, no? What if, in exchange for English lessons, I teach you something in return? Would that be a suitable price for your efforts?" He asked. Aria stopped, looking at the man, narrowing her eyes.

"What on earth would I want to learn from you?" She snapped. "How to be an asshole 101?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out, slamming her into the wall.

"I can teach you how to be stronger, foolish girl. Your words are the only bite you have, you don't even know how to use that sword. I can teach you.. in exchange you will teach me about your world and it's language. That is my offer, I suggest to you take it." He hissed into her ear. Aria choked, uselessly struggling to get him off her as she could not breath. But he was like a fricking python. "B-bastard.."

"I'll give you time to consider my offer." Orochimaru purred. "but in the meantime, where, pray tell, did you find me? Which direction?" He asked.

"N-north east." She choked out, he released her. "Choose wisely." He told her, opening the door and leaving Aria to gasp for air, clutching her throat, she angrily stood up and slammed the door shut, yelling angrily she slammed her fists against the door. "SON OF BITCH!!" She cried, catching her breath she took in deep breaths.

"Stupid, bastard..."

She had not been in position like that, where she felt helpless in a long time, and she hated it. She hated him. She regretted ever stopping to see if he was alright. Why did she have to be nice?! Why did she have to help him... Why did she have to care if innocent people got hurt...

Why did she have to be so weak? She could feel how strong he was even without chakra. That was him without chakra, and his grip still felt like iron.

Maybe if she did take him up on his offer, then she might get stronger. Maybe if she taught him how to live on his own, then she would be rid of him?

She almost laughed to herself. It's only been a day and she already wants him gone. Aria walked over to the kitchen, going to think, and make herself some tea.

Could taking him up on his offer really be so bad? Plus... what would he do to her if she said no? Aria shivered, not wanting to think about it. _At least he can't give you a curse mark. That would suck, and hey, it's not like he use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. He's pretty weak right now.... he's probably scared, actually._ Aria almost laughed at the thought. _Yeah, Orochimaru, scared? Please.. if anything he's just extra paranoid. Narcissistic bastard. But, what, taijutsu lessons in exchange for information on this world? Teaching him how to speak... Orochimaru must be pretty shaken to be making an offer like this. It must be a way of regaining some form of power over someone. After this is what he did to indoctrinate people into becoming his followers. He an idiot if things I'll end up like that._  Aria mused. 

 

_But... if he wants to use me, then I will use him. Might as well get something out of this relationship._

 

 


	7. Time Passing, Desires Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria accepts Orochimaru's offer, time passes, and Orochimaru starts to notice that Aria is an attractive woman.

I accepted his offer.

He was smug, the entire time, of course. Stupid bastard. We started off with my end, coming up with a schedule.

With my job, I manage to come up with an arrangement that would suit both of us. Wake up at 6:00 AM, my work starts at 8:00 AM, that gave us two hours for me to teach him English, he would study while I was at work, then I got off at 4:00 PM. That’s when we’d start up on his end.

The first day of this little arrangement went… Ok… For Orochimaru, he was at the easy part, learning the alphabet, pronouncing it, writing it all down, upper case and lower case. Then came AEIOU’s.

 

I never thought I’d be teaching Orochimaru his ABC’s….

 

I wrote them all down, and told him the pronunciation of each of them, in turn writing how to pronounce them in Japanese under each, and explaining the order of these letters was important, not just the writing and pronunciation. He found it irritating whenever I corrected him, I could tell by the near constant glares whenever.

Then I told him that English had another set of letter both upper case and lower case, called cursive. Cursive basically just being fancy writing, more...formal. Although not necessary it did appear in some places, and knowing how to at the very least write your name is enough. Or read it.

 

He found cursive irritating as well.

 

Hah, wait till he gets to grammar. Explaining to him what a noun, verb, clause…. That will be hell.

Them I left him for my work, he’ll be plotting how to torture me in whatever he has planned… dear lord that will hurt in the morning.

 

* * *

 

This was infuriating. Why on earth must they have two sets of the same writing?! Is one not enough? And this… this cursive? What the hell, this is just a bunch of meaningless swirls to him!

This girl was finding his struggles amusing! He could see her pitiful attempts to hide her smirks, and it infuriated him.

He would repay her, of course, in full. He would soon have her looking like the fool she is, writhing in pain from the training he had planned for her…Perhaps they should start with Taijutsu, and then move onto swordsmanship, it has been a while since he’s had a chance to spar…

Of course that girl would hardly last a minute, but he could fix that. Oh how he wish he had his Ninjutsu…

She’d left him with homework, as well. Write down the entire alphabet, each letter filling a row on each of two pages, upper case and lower case. Then he was to write down his name, filling an entire paper, in this.. cursive.

 

Of course he also had words to write down as well, in both print and cursive. Hello, Goodbye, Yes, No, Thank You, No thank you.

 

In rows.

 

He did not see the need to write them down like this… why not simply give him the meaning and be done with it?

This was children's work. No matter, he would do it anyways, and he would do it perfectly.

 

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru completed the writing assignment I’d given him, and now he was going to teach me.

 

I was worried.

 

The first thing he had me do, was simple exercise. I guess he wanted to see where I was at, physically. Push ups, pull ups, sit ups, jogging around the block. I was so glad to be mostly in shape. About four years ago now, I would be dead after the first round of push ups, hell I wouldn’t have be able to do a single push up.

 

Thank you martial arts training and yoga, or else my ass would be humiliated right now.

 

That’s not to say by the end of it I wasn’t completely out of breath and sweating my ass off. Next came the learning of a few taijutsu stances, then he had me attempt to hit him. I never did, but he did ‘show me’ and by that I mean I got a bruised rib-cage.

 

I was full of bruises by the end of it.

 

Next day was the same, only I woke up feeling like shit, but not undefeated. I was not gonna back down. When I’d first started my martial arts training it was a lot like this, only that time I actually trusted my teacher.

 

The day repeated, Orochimaru making little remarks before we both ate breakfast and I gave him a set of words to write down and study. Then when I returned from work I’d get the crap beat outta me.

 

This was repeated, and days turned into weeks, weeks into months.

 

I got faster, much more muscular, and he got better at reading the signs on the road, until we could converse in English. I took him places on my days off, showing him where the library was. I’d made certain that, the library’s manga section did not have a single book on Naruto first, of course.

So he would spent his time at the library while I was at work. Before long, we’d gotten used to each other. While the Taijutsu lessons where still brutal at times, as well as the occasional swordsmanship lesson, I… felt easier around him. I wasn’t tense, still tense but not as tense, around him anymore.

 

I was not a fool, he still could be using this to get inside my head. I knew him. I knew he was perfectly capable of something like that, so I kept my guard up.

 

Like always.

 

* * *

 

 

She was improving, slowly but surely. He’d thought for sure after the first two or three days she would quit. She was stubborn.

 

She still hadn’t mentioned a single thing of the Akatsuki, of course, and she was still wary around him. He would expect nothing less, he was finding that she was certainly more of a fighter than he expected. She showed him around her little village, to the library.

 

He found her worlds history quite… interesting. These Romans, they had interesting strategies, and their downfall was, in a ways, poetic.

 

The mythologies were also interesting, the people here certainly had a plethora of religions. He found it foolish that so many were killed over practically the same god. But no matter.

 

She was learning and so was he. Now there was still the matter of returning to his own world, he needed to find a way back. Though now he didn’t find the need as… desperate, anymore.

 

He was slowly becoming accustomed to this world, it has been three months after all. Three months of waking up each morning with Aria there, ready to teach him new words. That turned to simply conversing in English, and her leaving now he was tasked to read a book, and watch a movie. He was also left a dictionary on the event he did not understand any of the words.

 

At first she’d left children’s stories, stories about flying children, mermaids, and princesses. Though he did like one about a boy with a scar, what was it, Harry Potter? Yes the series wasn’t as bad as the others.

 

Of course she also made him watch a movie called Star Wars… he didn’t understand why he had to watch the fourth one first, at least not until he watched the fifth one.

 

Next was something called The Avengers. Now that gave him ideas.. perhaps he should tie her to chair and have her escape? That would be amusing… Titanic was… idiotic. That board was clearly big enough for the couple. She told him after watching it, that what they just witness was actually a reenactment of historic events, save for the couple.

 

She had him watched other shows, some of which were very much for children, like the Lion King, Moana, Mulan and Frozen.

 

He believe that she was forcing him to watch them as payback for ‘beating her up’ every evening. Foolishness.

But… deep down he had yet to admit… that maybe.. he was growing fond of her. At first he’d brushed it off as nothing more than finally getting along better with her. Then he past it off as just simply finding her appealing.

 

After all, it did not miss his attention that she was still, indeed, a woman especially when he occasionally spotted her walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel, or got glimpses of her in nothing but her underwear when she changed.

 

She was, if he looked past her disrespectful, foolish and stubborn nature… quite attractive. Her red hair, even though it was not her natural color perfectly fit her personality, it was long and curly reaching her bottom. Her body was thin and lean, and slowly gaining more muscular by the day, and thanks to the clothing she worked out in, especially as the days grew warmer, he could get a very decent view of this development.

 

He did not miss the way her breasts bounced when she moved, or the way her hips swayed. Her eyes, if it was not her hair that was her most noticeable feature then it would have to be her eyes. Large and wide, and bright green then held a spark that, he wanted to snuff out when they had first met, but now he found himself loosing that desire by the day, slowly replacing it to a new desire.

 

One that he denied, having no time or need for such things, however pretty the girl may be she was a means to an end.

 

He would not act on them.

* * *

**And so, Orochimaru begins to show attraction towards Aria... I wasn't quite sure if this was out of character, but I mean, spending a few months living with a young attractive woman in the same small apartment? Surely he would at the very least be slightly attracted to her at some point. Orochimaru is still a guy... mostly.**

**Any ideas on how to move on in _that_ department would be lovely and welcomed. Please let me know if he's OOC, I am really trying to keep as close the original as possible. **

**I'm just going off the logic of two attractive people living in the same place and spending lots of times together for months.**


	8. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria finds herself developing feelings for her house guest.

Two blades clashed, the sound ringing throughout the forest as two people fought, one panting and sweating while the other just looked amused.

 

_Stupid Bastard. Smug son of a bitch. One of these day’s I’ll get him._ This was the eighth round, after the twelve rounds of Taijutsu, of course. 

 

Aria had learned to channel her frustration into her fighting, that’s when she starting striking harder. Of course she was still no match for Orochimaru, but just last week she’d easily stopped a fight in the bar she was working at, things had gotten a little out of hand when a gang of men entered the bar and got a little rowdy.

 

She flipped one over a table, then knocked another one out before restraining the third. There have been no fights in the bar since.

 

She done things like that in the past, and by ‘things’ she meant just one of those things. She could run for longer, now, and he seemed to be adding parkour to there little ‘training.’

 

At  this point she was pretty satisfied with herself, as far as her skills went, that is, in the normal world. Against Orochimaru… yeah she was still having a hard time. Still couldn’t beat him, though she knew she came close once. That backfired when Orochimaru decided to ‘let loose’ and she ended up visiting the hospital because she’d ‘fallen out of a tree’ and broke her four of her ribs and wrist. Also had a black eye and lots of bruising. 

 

Luckily she saved enough “back up” money so she could afford to miss a week of work, in that week Orochimaru taunted her and mocked her for being weak. Taijutsu lessons still continued about days after she rested, though they were much slower. He complained, taunted and mocked her for this. She perfected her death glare.

 

In time that has past she had noticed, however little, a sort of… bond… kinda? I mean she’s watched movies with him, went shopping together, explored the town… She found his reactions to things hilarious, like the vacuum cleaner, oh how annoyed he looked when she first used it. Or the first time she showed him a movie, apparently in the Naruto land they are black and white.

 

His face when he realized she made him watch musicals, or the first time he stopped by the bar she worked at and ended up drinking a little, before they both ended up drunk and had to call and ubber home… the way he looked at her sometimes and the way he also looks in the flannel tops and jeans….

 

Oh dear. 

 

Aria faltered, before quickly moving out of the way of Orochimaru’s blade, yes he insisted on using real blades now, it buried itself into the tree. 

 

_Fuck..no… no no no no no no no no no no Fuck…_

 

Aria blinked, Orochimaru yanking the blade free looking at the girl who’d stumbled. “What’s wrong, giving up so soon?” He questioned.

 

Aria shook of the feeling. _Don’t be stupid. It’s not like that._ She shook her head. “No way.”

 

They stopped about twenty minutes after that incident, Aria going to her room, closing the door, before sitting down to think.

 

_Come on Aria… don’t be stupid. Just because you’re finding him attractive does not mean… you are not falling for him. No way. You cannot fall for him of all people… nope. No. No way. You are not falling for Orochimaru. Fuck no. It’s just a phase, he’s hot and you’ve spent a lot of time with him. It’s normal to feel attracted to people you find attractive. Totally normal._

 

Aria shook her head. _This is not happening._ She decided. She was not falling for the S-rank criminal. It would go away after a week or two.

 

It would. Just wait, they'll go away. 

It'll be fine.

 


	9. Troubles Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is in trouble, Orochimaru get's pissed because somebody stole from him.

It had been six months since he’d arrived in this strange new land, since the girl had hit him with her car, since he had started training her.

 

As of now, he was waiting for her to return home, already planning out there next session. He’d been reading something called Shakespeare, the girl said it was important and had ‘high cultural relevance’.

 

Everyone keeps dying in almost all of the stories, and he could barely understand a thing these idiots were going on about. He was beginning to think she gave him strange stories just for kicks at this point. Perhaps this was payback for putting her in the hospital?

 

Foolish woman. He can say now however that living with her and not feeling anything towards was becoming more and more difficult.

 

He slowly began to find himself wanting her, to touch her and feel in the most intimate ways, hearing her scream out his name in pleasure...

 

Orochimaru blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts. No. He was having none of that. He was better than that, and he had no need for such things. But perhaps indulging in a little- No.

 

Suddenly, the phone she had given him so many months ago rang. He froze, looking at it. She’d never used it to call him, he had only called her once, and that was when he had found himself...embarrassingly lost in few towns over, having been stubborn and refused to ask for direction from anyone, and confident in his own ability to find his way home.

 

He picked up the call, holding the phone close to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Orochimaru.. I.. I think I’m going to be a bit late in returning home.” She sounded shaken, and pained, and she was whispering. He tensed, not liking the tone she held, and not sure what was wrong. “Why? What is wrong?”

 

“I.. um.. I’ve kinda been kidnapped.” He froze. What? Kidnapped? By whom? Why? How? His mind whirled. “By who? Where are you?”

 

“I think they’re human traffickers. They jumped me in the parking lot. Ok, listen, on my computer, password is ET12ETW, check into Icloud account and you’ll be able see my location, it’ll be the red dot, tell me where I am when you do.” Orochimaru hurried to the computer, turning it on, typing in the password and clicking the app.

 

“You’re on the outskirts of the town. I’m on my way.” He didn’t give her time to argue before he ended the call.

 

He could practically hear her cussing him out. She hated it when people helped her, which was amusing to him. But right now he wanted her returned, and whomever taken her dead. **_How dare they steal her from him._ **

 

If there was one thing that always angered Orochimaru, it was when something (or somebody) was stolen from him. He was a greedy man, after all. Stealing from him was a one way ticket to an early death.

 

He retrieved his kunai and took a few of her swords before taking off. _I will take back what is mine._

 

* * *

**There will be a total of three parts to this arc, the next will be Aria's perspective of this, then finally Oro's again. I figured that Orochimaru hates it when things are taken from him, therefore he would view a kidnapping as 'theft'.  
**

**He's not quite there yet to view her as precious or anything like that, but he is, if not a little, possessive of her, especially with his growing attraction to her.**

**He views her as something of his now. (Though that will change in time... maybe a long time... but in time.) She is still a tool to him, and I guessed he hates it when somebody takes his tools from him.**

 


	10. Troubles Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria sees the Orochimaru we all know, and Orochimaru finds out she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

_Fucking son of bitch hung up on me._

 

Aria cursed, placing her phone back in her pocket before adjusting herself on the branch she was currently hiding in.

 

He didn’t even wait for her to explain the situation. Like, yeah, the guys have guns, remember those exist, and why is she calling if she’s been kidnapped, oh, maybe it’s because she escaped, ran, and is currently hiding in a fucking tree? Like hey, why doesn’t she call the cops you might ask?

 

Well because they would take to long, and because she wasn’t sure where she was. No, she would have to do this on her own.

 

The only reason she’d called him was to get her location since she wasn’t sure if she was even close to her home town. She’s counted eight men so far, all armed. Lovely. She would have to split them up… she needed a distraction…

 

Pulling up her phone, she set it for a rather loud ringing alarm in ten minutes, then left it on the ground, moving over and into another tree, struggling up the branches. Ten minutes go by and the alarm blares, getting the attention of the men looking for her. They headed towards the phone, Aria tensed.

 

Alright, quick and fast. You need to be fast. Two men were beneath her tree, while the others were close by.

 

The taller of the two men stopped, reaching down to pick up the phone. Aria jumped, landing on him and smacking the other hard, snatching both their weapons and quickly moving behind the tree and waited.

 

Nothing, they were alone. Damn. Oh well, time to improvise. She moved back, picking them both up and used para-rope to tie them up. (She always kept one or more bracelets of the stuff on her.)

 

She hung them upside down, stuffing their own socks in there mouths on the even they woke up. Then she used the phone to text for back-up, that they needed help finding the missing girl.

 

She climbed back up into the trees and waited.

 

And waited. Aria leaned back, letting out a sigh. _This brings me back…_ She spent some time like this back when she was traveling, she’d often end up hiding in the trees from, well, a lot of things.

 

She heard footsteps and tensed, getting ready to attack. “What the hell?” She heard one of the guys say vocalize his confusion as he spotted his buddies tied upside down. Aria counted three. Damn, there were still three more left.

 

Oh well. Aiming she quickly fired off the rounds, hitting each of them in the knees and hands, before getting one in the shoulder.

 

Aria jumped down, and knocked out the disarmed men, taking their weapons from them once again. That’s when she heard footsteps, and quickly ducked behind a tree, tensing as she waited, before jumping around and pointing her gun at… Orochimaru, who looked at her, then at the men who lay beaten and the men who were strung up.

 

“I see assistance isn’t needed.” Aria growled. “Do you know what would have happened if I had shot before checking?” She demanded. “I almost shot you.”

 

“But you didn’t. Now what to do with them?” Orochimaru drawled walking over to a man who’d recently woken up, and who was reaching for his phone. Orochimaru was next to him in a flash, pinning him to a tree. “Perhaps a demonstration a lesson? Or… should I just dispose of you?” The man was turning blue.

“F-fuck.. you..” He choked out. Orochimaru’s glare intensified, letting out a chuckle that Aria knew was a warning before the snake struck.

 

“Orochimaru, remember what I said about killing, hey!” Aria yelled. Orochimaru shot her a glare. “I remember, however I also seem to remember that about my world as well, why should I care?” He questioned. Aria struggled for an answer, knowing Orochimaru probably wouldn’t respond well to reasoning with his humanity.

 

“Because if we leave a body, it can be tracked to us, if it is tracked to us, then the police will come.” Orochimaru looked at her, long and hard. “Well I suppose you’re right..” He released the man, who let out gasps for breath before he suddenly pulled a knife out, and went for Orochimaru.

 

Orochimaru grabbed the knife before stabbing the attacker in the neck with his own blade. The man gasped as Aria flinched at the action, her eyes widened as she watched blood pore from the man’s wound, he let out a gurgling sound, falling to his knees.

 

“No! Fuck, dammit!” Aria cursed, running a hand through her hair. “You, did not have to do that.” Orochimaru shrugged. “He attacked me.” Aria gave him an incredulous look before sighing. “Great, now you’ve killed somebody.. with witnesses.. what a lovely little mess.” Orochimaru walked over looking at the others. “I could always just kill them, as easily as..” A kunai shot out, practically gutting a man who, just so happen to have a spare gun and was aiming it for Aria.

 

Aria let out a shriek, mostly out of frustration. “Orochimaru!” She looked at him. He looked at her smugly. “Oh you know I’m right, they’ve seen you face, and now there are two bodies to account for. Disposing of them is easy I’ve done it many times, or did you forget who I am?” Orochimaru hissed. Aria shook her head. “I remember perfectly well who you are.”

 

She looked at the others, men who she knew to be horrible people, and who would also cause her great harm alive. “Then you know, I’m not asking permission.” Aria’s eyes widened as kunai shot through the air, along with the flash of a sword.

 

“WHAT?! NO!!”

 

 

 

OoO

 

Aria didn’t sleep that night, and had trouble sleeping after that. All she could see were those men… dead.. men.. Why did she let him kill them?

 

Let… that’s a funny word, she couldn’t have stopped him even if she tried. Why did she call him? Him… of all people why did she think that calling him would end in any other way than death?

 

That’s what he does… kills. He kills and destroys everything he touches, twists it into something it’s not, until it’s nothing but a shadow of it’s former self.

 

Aria had seen him kill today. They weren’t innocent people, but people were still killed in front of her. She found herself uneasy around Orochimaru, the comfort she once felt around was now… gone.

 

He acted like nothing had happened, actually, no, if anything he was worse, constantly hacking at her for getting kidnapped, taunting her for being weak… for getting taken. She found peace only, when she showered on during her breaks at work.

 

She was honestly scared of him. I mean, she had been before, scared of him, he was Orochimaru after all, but that was because she’d seen him in the anime, she knew who he was. He threatened her, and injured her sure, but if anything that just pissed her off, it didn’t scare her.

 

But now.. watching him tonight as he killed… his eyes.. they were terrifying. She forgot who she was dealing with.

 

This was Orochimaru, six months of no killing was probably a new record for him.

 

She saw him, saw a taste of him, of the Orochimaru Konoha knows. The homicidal maniac. She knows she hasn’t seen the worst, no, she wasn’t even on the receiving end, and she never wanted to be. And she lived with this man.

 

Right now… Aria was scared out of her goddamned mind.

* * *

**There wasn't a way I could think of that Orochimaru would be called off. Once he wants to kill somebody it's awfully hard to stop him, and it's not like Aria saying "oh I know this isn't you" or "You don't have to kill people." Would probably have made him kill them all anyways out of spite.  
**

**Orochi doesn't like it when people steal from him, and even less when they try and tell him what to do.**

**So he's killed five people. Not bad, considering who is he and he's only killed five in the last six months... not bad for him. He wouldn't be Orochimaru if somebody wasn't getting murdered.**


	11. Trouble Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru starts getting a little to close.

 

She was scared of him.

 

He’d seen her frightened before, when she was being held by her throat, or when he broke her bones. But that was a fear mixed with anger.

 

This one was of pure terror, he could sense her panic whenever she was around him and she spoke to him in such a clipped manner, not once even letting him get within arms length of her. This fear of hers was in a way, satisfying, after all he had tried to terrorize her for months and she did not relent.

 

That is to say she didn’t do her best to hide her fear, oh no. Quite the opposite. If anything she fought him for ferociously than she ever did before, such anger beneath those pretty little eyes.

 

He would lie if he said he did not find this… almost attractive. But still, it is not as though she would ever accept his affections if he ever did act on them. She would hate him still.

 

However, he did assume to confront her about the matter, and he did so in the week that followed the little… incident.

 

“Are you scared?” He questioned her. Aria looked at him, panting from the round of Taijutsu practice she’d just endured.

 

“Why do you ask?” She replied back with a question of her own. But this all but confirmed his beliefs, he did not yet here a ‘no’ nor did she respond with her sassy remarks.

 

“You have been acting strangely since that night. Are you so bothered by death?” She looked at him like he’d just grown two heads. “So bothered by death?! You act like that’s not a normal thing- yes. I am bothered by the fact that you killed five people in front of me! Those men did not need to die!” She shouted at him. He felt a pang of annoyance. “They deserved worst. You would defend the very people who kidnapped you with intentions of during you into one of their slaves? One of many no doubt.” She threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

 

“Killing people might be normal to you, but it will never be normal to me!” She hissed. Orochimaru chuckled. “Not now, but in time I’ve seen many grow used to it, do not think you are the first to display weakness after witness your first killing.” He told the red hair girl who just looks at him with a look of pure and under disbelief.

 

“Do you truly believe me weak for caring about other peoples lives?” She asked. Orochimaru opened his mouth but she cut him off. “ _Other peoples lives!_ You may not value human life but I do, and I do not, nor will I _ever_ consider that a weakness.” She hissed at him, almost snarling. He found it quite adorable, like a kitten hissing at a lion.

 

“A pity. Caring for other people only gets you killed. That is why it is a weakness.” Orochimaru drawled. Aria glared at the man, though he noticed the fear in her eyes slowly fading, replacing itself with that, oh so familiar anger.

 

He wanted to see it let loose. Oh how he wished he could give her the right tools to set it free to wreak whatever havoc it could. At his beck and call, of course.

 

He should like to see where her precious morality lies when she becomes what she despises. One who takes lives.

 

“That is not a weakness, that means you have something worth dying for.” Aria ranted on. Ah, where had he heard words like those before? Only at Konoha, the pathetic weaklings who called themselves Shinobi. Orochimaru sighed.

 

“You are angry with me for killing people.” He stepped closer to her. “Do you wish for them to be alive right now?” Aria opened her mouth… then closed it again. She stared, furiously into his eyes. “So why be upset? I killed them, a pity, get over it.” He walked past her when he felt her grab his arm. “Murder is still murder. I.. I do not condone nor will I ever agree that taking someone’s life is ever the answer, especially if it can be avoided.” He grabbed her wrist, yanking it off his shoulder and pulling her close.

 

He had not been so close to her in a while, he was close enough to kiss her… leaning close to her ear, he inhaled her scent.

 

Her hair smelt of flowers, and her skin was so soft. He heard her take a sharp breath of surprise, and felt her pulse quicken though his grip on her wrist. It excited him that she was frightened. Right now she was so... tempting.

 

“What are you doing?” Her words came out in a whisper, and he realized that he had pulled her close to him, and his grip on her wrist was rather tight.

 

He pulled away from her, and she looked at him in confusion and fear, before darting away, back to her apartment complex and away from the woods they spared in. Orochimaru let out another sigh.

 

Quite a troublesome girl.

 

* * *

**Well, I hope he wasn't to terribly OOC. Orochi's finding Aria more and more tempting by the day.  
**

**Three in one day. Ha! New record. Not sure if I'll be able to repeat the trend though, so don't count on it. But, when inspiration hits, it hits.**


	12. Attractions Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is freaking out over what happens and tries to take her mind off it with a nice shower.   
> Orochimaru get's an eyeful.

Oh my god. What just happened?

 

I could practically feel his lips on my neck! He was literally breathing down my neck-what the hell was that?!

 

Don’t tell me he’s… don’t tell me that he.. that he also.. that.. no way. No fucking way. Orochimaru?! Orochimaru is.. he’s acting like… is he horny or something?! Does scaring the shit out of me make him horny or something?! What the hell is wrong with that man?!

 

 

He was coming onto me, had I not stopped him… _What is even happening?_

 

I paced the floor to my room furiously, running a hand through my hair I locked the door, not caring if it did nothing, and sat down on my bed.

 

He had gotten close, he was breathing down my neck and inhaling… he’d been close to be like that in the past but never… never like that. No, that position only came with threats of violence and death. He had an armed wrapped around my waste and a very tight grip on my wrist.

 

What is going on with him? Why was he acting like that, was he attracted to me or something? Is that why he reacted so violently against those men- because he was possessive?

 

What am I to him? A tool, most likely. Obviously. A tool to be used, that’s how he see everyone who isn’t his enemy.

 

What is he to me? I froze as the thought occurred to me.

 

I.. I wasn’t upset that he held me like that… I was confused. I searched myself. No, I wasn’t disgusted or anything like that at all, maybe a little scared and confused.. in fact I.. almost enjoyed it. Almost.

 

Forget him, what’s wrong with me!? How could I enjoy that?! What the hell is happening?! What’s going on with the both of us?! Are we both in the same bout, both attracted to each other and to stubborn, to prideful to allow ourselves to enjoy it?

 

Or is it, that we both fear rejection?

 

I don’t know anymore. All I know is that whatever just happened.. I don’t know what I’ll do if it happens again.

 

OoO

 

 

Aria was confused and wary of her feelings, very well aware that, if anything, the snake did not feel them in the same manner. He was attracted to her. That was all.

 

Part of her wanted to act on these feelings, and the other part, the sensible part knew it was a horrible idea.

 

She grabbed her things and slipped into the shower, trying to wash away her feelings in the water, telling herself repeatable that being attracted to a homicidal maniac was not healthy, in fact it was the exact opposite of healthy. It was unhealthy. And dangerous. Very dangerous.

 

She wasn’t sure if that wasn’t just a one time thing. She couldn’t be sure if it was, and she was also scared to think what would happen if it wasn’t. What if he got even closer next time? She didn’t know what he would do, or what she would do.

 

She finished up washing, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before she paused, and cursed. She’d forgotten to bring her clothing with her to the bathroom.

 

She been so caught up in her own head that she ended up forgetting all about her clothing. Aria stood there, contemplating over what to do before she decided ‘fuck it’ and walked out of the bathroom.

To her relief, she didn’t see Orochimaru anywhere and darted into her bed room, closing the door behind her, only to look up and realize that he was right there. Aria gasped. “What are you doing in here?!”

 

Orochimaru stood, looking surprised by her sudden appearance in nothing but a towel. His eyes roamed along her body, certainly getting an eyeful consider how small the towel was. Aria felt uneasy under his gaze. “I… you left this on the couch..” He gestured to a sword that was now laying against a shelf.

 

Aria value remember leaving it there earlier, she been so caught up in her own head. Orochimaru began to approached her, his eyes never leaving her. Aria froze, barely moving as he got closer…. Before he reached past her and opened the door, leaving the room.

 

Aria quickly closed the door, cursing herself for freezing up like that. Why didn’t she yell at him? A few months ago she would have yelled curses at him for invading her privacy.

 

Of course she hadn’t witnessed him murdering a bunch of people, and what happened earlier hadn’t happened. Was she growing used to his constant invasion of her privacy? Is this just her life now? Should she be mad? Was she mad? _Why wasn’t she mad?_

 

She honestly didn’t know what to think anymore.


	13. Point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexy.

She had been naked. In nothing but towel. He had found one of the swords was sitting on the couch, he wanted to sleep so he had taken it back to her room, turned around and found Aria standing their in nothing but a towel that barely covered her.

 

It took all of his will power to leave that room.

 

It was after that he realized he wouldn’t be able to resist her anymore. She was so.. tempting. She’d looked flustered, confused, surprised and scared. She didn’t yell at him at all.

 

He wasn’t sure what to make of this new development.

 

* * *

 

 

The following week was full of awkwardness. Orochimaru made occasional advances, overall getting very touchy, grabbing her wrist or looping an arm around her wast, or just simply brushing a strand of loose hair out of her face.

 

Aria froze up every time this happened, not sure what to do about this situation. It wasn’t like she wasn’t attracted to him. It’s just that… he’s… him. She scared of who he is, and more terrifying what she would become if she did let these advances go on further.

 

She couldn’t stand this, though, this little game they were playing. It was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

 

Was this yet another tactic to get information from her? She didn’t know. But she knew she needed to confront him.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on between us?” Aria asked him. He looked over at her, cocking his head. “Why, I don’t know what you mean, Aria-Chan.” He said, walking over to her. She glared at him. “Yes you do. You’ve been acting strangely.” She told him.

 

Oh, oh how hypocritical of her to accuse him of acting strangely? When she froze up like a frightened mouse when he touched her. 

He chuckled. “You are one to talk, you’ve practically froze up every-time I touch you...” He placed a hand on her shoulder, walking around her and leaning close to her ear, watching as she tensed up and froze, her cheeks turning red.

 

“You see?”

 

“And sense when have you been so touchy feely?” She questioned. Orochimaru hummed, walking in front of her. She was, frightened, her breathing was certainly picking up it’s pace. “Oho? Touchy feely?” He brought his arm down her back. “You mean like this?” He asked.

 

He pulled her to him, she was now trapped within his arms. “Or this?” Feeling tempted and excited, he nipped at her earlobe. She flinched, letting out a small yelp, struggling to move away.

She could not, so she stopped, looking at him in confusion, fear and.. was that excitement he saw?

 

“What are you up to?” She asked, her voice coming out a whisper. He chuckled, moving up and facing her. “I think you already know… I’ve waited long enough..” He brought his lips to hers, and her felt her gasp, giving him an opportunity to explore her mouth.

 

Her lips were warm, and she did not resist, he noted. Pulling away in order to breath again he looked into her eyes, and she into his.

 

“I didn’t see that coming..” She spoke. He smirked. “Well I think you will find I am full of surprises.”

* * *

**To lemon, or not to lemon, that is the question.**

 

**This chapter is a prequel for the next chapter, which I promise with be a sexy lemon.**


	14. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. Lemon ahead. Warning: Author is not good at lemons, this is.. technically my first lemon.

They stared at each, both not entirely sure what to make of what just happened, but both sure they wanted more.

 

Aria leaned forward and kissed him back, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close before his hands roamed across her body. She let out a small moan and that was enough, he pushed her against the nearest object, a door, before placing small kisses down her collar, his hands moving under her cloths, before she knew it her dress lay on the floor several feet away from them. Then moved against each other, grinding their hips together, they both knew they could not take it anymore.

 

Opening the door to her bedroom, they both found themselves on the bed, Aria tugged at his shirt, undoing the buttons that held it in place before it was also tossed to the ground, followed by a pair of jeans.

 

She ran her hairs through his hair, letting out moans of pleasure as his tongue trailed down her neck, agonizingly slow. Then quickly she felt the clasp of her bra come undone, and her breasts were now in full view of the man who now tossed the bra away, moving to kiss and lick around her breast, pinching at her nipples making her let out a loud gasp.

 

Another hand moved down towards her heat, feeling her through the thin cloth of her underwear. Aria moaned as the sensation, he smirked. She was soaked.

 

Removing her last article of clothing, he to also removed his own boxers. They both lay there, panting with need completely naked.

 

She kissed him, before suddenly reaching into the drawer next to them, pulling out a condom. He looked at her, slightly bewildered for a second. She shot him a smirked of her own. “Like it or not but I am not willing to get pregnant.” She slipped the condom onto him, and he let out a breath gasp at the contact.

 

He needed her. Now.

 

Waiting no sooner he position himself in front of her entrance, before pushing in with a thrust. They both let out a moan.

 

It was a blur from there. Aria clung to him, letting out gasps and moans, spreading her legs further to allow more of him to enter. He breathed loudly in her ear, and she felt herself almost being wound up, letting out moans like pleas for release. It felt like hours, or minutes, she didn’t know. She didn’t care.

 

He moved, turning her around and hovering over her, thrusting harder still she felt her mind going numb, feeling only the rabidly speeding up rough thrusts and animistic noise coming from her partner. His grip on her was getting tighter, his thrusts more rough as she felt him grab at her breasts, giving them both a squeeze.

 

It hurt, but at the same time it didn’t. Aria didn’t care anymore, she just wanted her release. It was as if she was blind to everything else around her.

 

Then she felt herself come undone, letting out a loud cry as she convulsed. She may have heard him give out a loud moan, before he let his wait fall onto her, before rolling to the side. Aria let out a loud, panting pleasure breaths as she fought to catch her breath, looking over at him.

 

He leaned close to her, and she heard something akin to a growl before he kissed her once again. “We aren’t done...” Aria’s eyes widened as she stared into his own, smug eyes.

 

Oh no.. they weren’t done at all.

 

* * *

She was beautifully pleasurable.

 

He could count of very few times when he’d felt such pleasure, and now laying next to her as they shared a bed… it was a truly satisfying experience. An experience he should like to repeat.

 

They’d passed out after the third.. or was is fourth round? He wasn’t sure, it all seemed to blend together. Aria was now sleeping peacefully beside him, they both lay her in her bed. He felt at ease, not something he had felt in a while. It was strange… he felt strangely… safe around her now. He nestled down next to her, letting himself relax, if not just this once.

 

Perhaps she wasn’t just a tool.

 

* * *

I woke up, letting out a sigh before I remembered what had occurred the night before.

 

Oh god. I slept with him. And I liked it. And he liked it. And I want to do it again.

 

What is happening?

 

I sat up, looking over to see Orochimaru, fast asleep looking strangely peaceful. I got up, out of bed and headed over to the bathroom, wrapping myself up in a robe. I looked at the clock and noted that I had an hour or two before work.

 

I looked in the mirror and much to my dismay saw little red marks across my chest and neck. Hickeys.

 

_Well at least it’s not a curse mark._ I sighed. I’d left my fair share on him, so fair is fair. I’ll just have to wear a scarf or something. 

 

* * *

 

When he awoke she was not there, though he heard the shower running and noticed the clock.  _Damn, her blasted work. Ah well._

 

Orochimaru climbed out of bed, fishing around for his clothing before dressing himself. He needed to be off soon anyways, he had to work on a new project that had come up, namely, how to return to his own world.

 

Although Orochimaru did enjoy his time here, he needed to get back. He wanted to get back home. He would never admit it, but he was slightly homesick.

 

And he missed having his Ninjutsu, secret lairs, and his own place to live. He was close.. he could almost taste it.

 

He wasn’t sure about Aria, however. Should he leave? Or just.. take her with him? She would not be very pleased with that idea, he knew that.

 

A month ago he wouldn’t have given a damn but… now… he did not want her to hate him. Not as Konoha did, not as everyone he’s ever cared for has. He liked their fear but.. it can get a little.. lonely sometimes.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he would not trade their fear for love, no he enjoyed causing them fear but… that doesn’t mean he didn’t also get lonely, as even monsters can be lonely.

 

Aria… Aria is something different. He can’t quite place why she continues to get into his head and why he feels so… much towards her. But he knows that if he leaves her then.. then that would hurt.

 

Not that he would ever admit that, of course.

* * *

**Well... Hope that wasn't... horrible. They did it, now nothing can ever be the same for either of them.  
**

**I really hope Orochimaru isn't getting OOC.  
**


	15. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru learns something about Aria.   
> Aria grows suspicious of him.

 

It was almost blissful, the next couple of weeks. They spent each night together, the atmosphere around the two was considerably calmer. Aria was relaxed, and so was Orochimaru.

 

She knew he was still working on a way to return to his world, she… can’t say she liked this idea. While on the one hand, she wanted him to be able to go home, on the other hand she didn’t want him to leave her. She.. cared for him.

 

She knew that wasn’t best idea but she still cared for him none the less. She contemplated bringing the matter up to him but… she wasn’t go be the one to hold him back from returning home. She wasn’t selfish enough to do that.

 

If he wanted to go home she wasn’t going to stop him. She couldn’t do that. Even though she knew he wasn’t likely to have the same mentality, if fact he was the opposite. He would make her stay, even if she didn’t want to… Aria froze, nearly spilling the drink she was pouring, she handed it to the customer.

 

What if he forced her to come with him? What if, should he be successful in his plan, he pulled her along? Aria didn’t want to believe it, but she knew better.

 

That sounded exactly like something he would do. He was selfish, greedy. He always has been, and if it forced her to leave her home, then he would still do it.

 

He probably wouldn’t even see it as that big of a deal.

 

Stupid bastard. Aria hoped she was wrong, but that didn’t make her not suspicious.

 

If he was successful, then what? Was she to just lie there and take it? Or should she fight back? That would hurt him. Despite his cruel and seemingly untouchable nature she knew that once he opened up to someone… he didn’t take rejection well. She could hurt him badly if she messed up.

 

She won’t say anything until he brings up the matter, after all she didn’t want to be the one to ruin the relationship between them.

 

OoO

 

He was almost sure this would work, just one more day… but then a storm had rolled in. Aria had warned him that it was a hurricane, and that he probably shouldn’t mess around in it.

 

This was her way of saying this was a bad idea and that he should listen to her. She’d done this in the past, warning him of something or suggesting something, then she sat back and watched as he ‘crashed and burned’ her way of putting it, before telling him she warned him and fixing the problem in question.

 

An irritating, yet admirable trait of hers, she’ll warn you that what you’re doing is probably a bad idea, letting you do the thing in question before helping you clean up your mess.

 

Yes it annoyed the hell out of him how she was almost always right about things. He’d questioned her about it before, and she just told him that she keeps quiet on things she doesn’t know, but when she knows something she’ll talk. That way she ends up never being wrong.

 

Troublesome girl, though it made sense.

 

Still, she was beautiful.

 

He was walking inside, lighting flashing throughout the house, he noticed Aria, who jumped at the sound looking particularly on edge.

 

He looked at her, slightly concerned. “What wrong?” He asked. Aria blinked, looking at him giving him a small smile. “Oh nothing.”

 

Thunder boomed and lighting flashed again, Aria jumped, suddenly standing. “Um, you know what I’m gonna go to bed.” She rushed towards her room, flinching each time thunder and lightning struck.

 

Orochimaru blinked, watching her as he realized what was wrong.

 

She was scared of thunder and lightning. He found this.. somewhat amusing he followed her. “You’re frightened of the storm.” He said. Aria looked at him, crossing her arms.

 

“I.. don’t like storms. That’s all.” Thunder boomed, lightning flashed and Aria jumped, looking terrified. Orochimaru walked over to her, embracing her. “Here.. I’ll make you forget the storm.” He kissed her, moving his hands down to her waste, she laced her fingers through his hair.

 

They pulled back. “Alright..” She said, and he pushed her down onto to the bed, were they began to removed each others cloths ready for another night of passion.

 

Needless to say Aria did forget about the storm. 

 

_But little did they know, the storm was no ordinary storm._


	16. Welcome to The Land Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria wakes up somewhere else. Orochimaru misses Aria.

She woke up to the sounds of birds chirping.

 

 _Wait. Birds? I live in a city, there aren’t any birds...and why is my bed so hard, and… dirty?_ Opening her eyes she shot upright, looking around before letting out a gasp.

 

Large overhanging branches surrounded her, with tall looming trees with huge branches that spread out. Little rays of sunlight fell through the leafy ceiling, and she lay on the forest floor. Standing up Aria almost cursed. She had no clothing, only her long locks which covered only so much.

 

She was lost in the woods completely naked. _This is a whole new meaning of naked and afraid._ Aria thought, almost amused by her predicament. She needed to find help, or at least clothing. Looking around at the forest she knew she would need to first find clothing, as that was now at the top of her priority list.

 

Next was finding out where on earth she was, though she had a few ideas. Namely the Shinobi world. But if that was so, where was Orochimaru?

 

She walked through the forest, nervously avoiding thorns, before finding a patch of tall grass near a pond.

 

She grinned. Substitute clothing found. She pulled up the grass, carefully washing off each piece in the river before weaving it together, eventually creating a grass skirt. She then weaved a top out of the gras at well, though the process of both tasks took hours.

 

It was mid day by the time she was done, and she hurried along in the forest, searching for signs of civilization.

 

Eventually she found a path, which she tread along for hours, her feet getting sore. She was hungry, tired, thirsty… she needed to find a good camping spot.

 

Or people… either would do.

 

OoO

 

It was almost dark by the time I found civilization, and almost cried when I saw that it was a small village that looked like it was from Japan. Walking through the village, I got looks of curiosity, fear, disgust, and lewd looks from the men.

 

 

People moved away from me, whispering. I couldn’t blame them, I looked like a crazy person, dressed in leaves and grass, covered in dirt, with matted hair that probably had leave or twigs in it.

 

“You’re in the land of fire in a small village called Tsumi..” I wasn’t listening after that.

 

Land of Fire. Land of Fire. Land of bloody Fire. I was in the Shinobi land. Something must have pulled Orochimaru back through to his world, and it pulled me with it! Or he planned this..

 

“Whoa! Hey what the hell?” I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the innkeeper pointing at me. “Say back, what are you?!” He demanded. I looked down at myself in confusion before gasping in surprise and fear at what I saw.

 

I was glowing green.

 

I was glowing like a fucking glow stick. I recognized with a pang of horror what this was. This.. was this nature chakra?! Oh god.. I moved away from the man, sprinting into the woods and away from people.

 

I don’t know what will happen if I’m close to them.

 

_Dear god I’m in the Naruto world and nature chakra is clinging to me, and I don’t know where Orochimaru is or.. .I don't know when I am or what's happening... I can't I can't think! I feel.. so tired..  
_

 

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

Orochimaru blinked, looking around. He felt a rush of power fill him and he grinned. He was back. He jumped through the trees, he knew where he was, the Land Of Fire, he could sense Kimmimaru close.

He paused. Where was she? He search for her, before realizing she might not have chakra, he bit his thumb, summoning a snake. "There is a girl with red hair out there. Find her." He hissed. The snake nodded, ignoring his... lack of of clothing.

Orochimaru missed this, this feeling of power, like he could do anything. He moved through the trees, finding his base he walked inside, moving out of sight he went to his chambers, grabbing some clothing. He left his chambers before leaving to find Kimmimaru.

He cocked his head. "Tell me... how long has it been since you last saw me?" He questioned. Kimmimaru looked confused, but answered him none the less. "Twenty minutes." Orochimaru felt a flash of surprise.

Barely anytime has passed. "I see." He left the confused Kaguya there, going to his lab to find the seal. It had been destroyed, the teleporting to another universe completely frying everything around it. Orochimaru cursed.

His summon soon returned, informing him that he could not find the girl anywhere. So he sent out more summons, before searching himself.

He had found nothing.

That was three months ago. He still couldn't recreate the seal. He feared that he would never see her again, missing her touch, her scent, her witty remarks.

He had lost her.

But he would find a way to get her back.

* * *

**Well... yep. That happened. Orochi has no idea Aria is in that world, and Aria.... well shes in a world were chakra is everywhere, so if something completely void of chakra entered the world... perhaps nature would seek to fix that.**


	17. Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria get's offered a deal.

I woke up to here beeping. Loud, continuous beeping that made my already pounding head ache. I moved and immediately regretted it, it felt like my veins were on fire, every muscle screamed, and I felt a foreign, powerful, energy inside me.

 

I wanted to roll over and fall back to sleep to escape this pain, before memories of my situation came flood back and I shot up, letting out a cry of pain. Light filled my eyes and I squinted, trying to breath.

 

Blurry people came in, I could just made a the headbands on their heads. Something was injected in my arm, and my breathing slowed, the pain numbed. I lay back down, blinking furiously I realized that the headband on their heads had the Konoha leaf symbol, and that left me dumbfounded.

 

I was in Konoha? I looked around, I was in some kind of… I don’t wanna say hospital, there were no windows, I was underground. It looked like I was somewhere secure, probably in the village. They most likely set up a cell like a hospital room, because of my condition. I reasoned with myself.

 

At this current moment they have no reason to hurt me. They do not know about my connection to Orochimaru, though if they did…

 

Yeah I don’t wanna think about that.

 

“Where am I?” I asked the Shinobi close by, who said nothing. “Ok then, how long have I been unconscious?” The Shinobi looked at me, giving me a short answer. “Four days.”

 

I groaned. “Lovely.” I noted restraints on my arms. “So doc, what’s the diagnoses? Any particular reason why I’m glowing like a bloody human lantern?” I asked. He looked at me. “Nature chakra has fused itself to you. It has not given you any ill effects so far, minus your body adjusting to it. You have no chakra system of your own it would seem, either the nature chakra destroyed it replacing yours with it, or you never had one to begin with.” He explained.

 

I blinked. “Well… that’s troubling. Nature chakra? Is that.. like.. bad?” I played dumb. I wasn’t sure if it was bad or not.

 

“Without the proper training or care you will probably die.” The Shinobi told me, checking something on the monitors. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Internally freaking out.

 

“Bad then. Ok.”

 

“Now it is my turn to ask questions.” A familiar looking Shinobi walked in, leaning over me. I realized this was ibeki. “Who are you?” I gulped. “Well jeez, you don’t have to be so creepy about it. My name is Ari..” I said. Ari, well that’s half my name.

 

Ibeki proceeded to ask me various questions involving who I am and how long I’ve been like this. I answered as truthfully as I could.

 

I think he was going easy because if I freaked out to much the nature chakra might react. Slow game then. Fine.

 

Finally he left. He was just the start, however.

 

* * *

Then I met another person the next day asked more questions.

Same goes for the next day, and the day after that... etc. 

 

I was slowly getting better, adjusting, I could walked, move around, stretch. They rarely let me leave the room, save for the two bathroom trips I got. I tried to talk to them, they never told me anything beyond things about my health. I often thought about Orochimaru, wondering what he was up to, what he was doing. 

If he missed me. I missed him.

 

I wondered what he would say do my situation. He'd probably he pissed. What would do about my nature chakra problem? I know his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would be dying to know how this worked. Not that I don't, I'm just not fond of becoming a lab rat.

 

Even if I kinda am already. I sat there just thinking, having been left, briefly, alone.

 

Then somebody I did not expect to see came in.

 

It was the fucking Hokage. Hiruzen walked in, giving off both a threatening yet grandfatherly aura. He gave me a kind smile that did not reach his eyes. I smiled back instinctively.

 

“Hello Ari, I’ve heard so much about you.” He told me. I sighed. “Yeah, I’d imagine you know down to my favorite color by now. Privacy is thing of the past.” I sounded upset, and I was a little bit upset. I wanted to see the sun again. It was depressing down here.

 

“Tell me, will I ever see the sun again?” I asked wishfully. I noticed a flash of guilt in Hiruzen’s eyes before the old man looked at me. “I do not enjoy holding you here, Ari, but you must understand I have people to protect.”

 

“Yes I know, I’m all glowing and temperamental, and apparently _dying.”_ I hissed out the last words. “You are not dying. I’ve sent for someone to take a look at you, and possibly help you and he will be here in a few days.” The Third explained, before looking me in the eye. 

 

“Tell me, Ari, what will you do if you do get your ability under control?” He asked. I paused, leaning back. “Well, I’m not sure. What will become of me, I should ask? I might not know much about Shinobi, but I know enough to be foolish enough to think you’ll just let me go. What do you want from me, Hokage-Sama?” I asked. Hiruzen sighed. 

 

“You are sharp, Ari. It is true, you won’t just simply be released. But that does not make you a prisoner. You can choose to become otherwise.. a Shinobi. Then you could see the sun again.” I blinked. A Shinobi? He wants me to work for the leaf? Well.. I guess that makes sense. 

 

Damn, if I refuse this offer, Danzo will come next no doubt. I don’t want to live as prisoner. Becoming a Shinobi is a rough business, I know that much…. But do I have a choice? 

 

“I don’t like hurting people.” I said, looking at Hiruzen. “I hate the idea of taking lives.” He nodded. “I do not enjoy it either.” 

 

“If I became a Shinobi, I would have to hurt people.” I said, looking at him. He nodded. “I’m afraid so, yes.” I closed my eyes leaning back. Shinobi are people who protect those in the shadows. They aren’t all like that. Just look at Naruto. Naruto. Think about that side of the Shinobi. 

 

“But I would also be protecting people?” I asked. Hiruzen nodded. “You would.” I looked down. 

 

“I will give you some time to decide.” Hiruzen spoke, probably sensing my troubles. “Your condition has mostly stabilized, though there are some risks…I’ve placed a genjutsu on you so that you may spend the day outside.” I looked up at him, feeling my excitement rise. 

 

I haven’t stepped foot outside in… what felt like weeks. Months, who knows. 

 

“You will be closely watched, and supervised by a Shinobi. Do not try anything, he has been ordered to subdue you should you attempted anything.” Hiruzen explained. A medic nin came in and undid my bindings. 

 

I realized this was a test. To see if I would escape, and to see what my intentions were. I wondered who the Shinobi meant to watch me was. 

 

I was brought outside, where I grinned, inhaling the scent and feeling the sun on my face. Oh how I missed the sun. 

 

“Ari, this is Kakashi Hatake.” I looked up to see Kakashi, who looked blankly at me. “You will be watched by him.” Kakashi gave me an eye smile. “If you try anything I will kill you.” I shivered at the feeling of KI. 

 

But by this time, I’d been through enough shit with fucking Orochimaru. Kakashi was intimating, but he has nothing on Orochimaru.

 

Though KI isn’t fun. 

 

“Noted.” I said. “Nice to meet you Hatake-san.” Kakashi said nothing, just following me as I headed out. 

 

Well this should be fun.

* * *

** Ari, Aria... eh.   
**

** I do hope nobody is OOC. Just to be clear about the situation, having a girl with the ability to amass and manipulate nature chakra on their side is something I can see Konoha doing. They'll be both assessing on where her loyalties lie while also trying to 'woo her' into becoming one of theres.  **

** Ari knows she should accept this deal. She just isn't sure if she was cut out for the Shinobi work. Hope you enjoyed. Three chapters in one day again. How fun.  **


	18. Meeting Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria tours Konoha and debates over Shinobi-hood.

Konoha was interesting.

 

Aria was excited to be outside again, and even more excited to be in Konoha. She was a Naruto fan most of her life after all,  and currently high on her own excitement, with a big grin on her face she looked around the village, asking Kakashi lots of questions about various things, ranging from what’s with the heads to asking where the best food was, because her stomach was also growling. She really felt like Ramen. 

 

After arriving at Ichiraku’s and scarfing down a bowl of Ramen, a blond haired boy showed up and ordered some Ramen as well. Ari knew he might there, and made sure to ignore him, before finally glancing over watching as he scarfed down a bowl of ramen in one go.

 

“Wow there kid, you might choke, and your manners are awful.” She said. Naruto blinked and looked at her. “I’m not gonna choke.” He said, looking indignant. Ari nodded. “Well Ok then, just make you remember to chew, so what’s got ya upset?” She told him, looking down at her own bowl, slurping up the noodles. It was the best thing she’d had in weeks. “I’m not upset.” Naruto denied. Ari looked at him. 

 

“You look upset. But if you don’t wanna talk about it to me, you don’t have to. But you should still talk to someone.”

 

“Who are you?” Naruto asked, curiously. Ari smiled.

 

“I’m Ari. Who are you?” She responded. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo.” She smiled at him. “Nice to meet you Naruto.” She noticed Kakashi watching her intensely. Sighing, she stood up, placing the money she’d been given to buy the meal on the table.

 

“See ya kid, remember you should try to talk to someone about your troubles, and don’t choke.” She got up and left with Kakashi. “What did you want with Na- that kid?” He asked. Ari looked him, raising an eyebrow. “Want with him? He’s a kid who looked like he was upset, he was clearly stress eating. What kind of person would I be if I just ignored a kid who was clearly upset? He’s just a kid.” Ari told him.

 

Kakashi looked away, and Ari knew he was feeling guilty. “Besides, he’s an adorable little chibi, and I happen to be very maternal, so of course if a kid is in trouble I’m gonna try and help.” Ari said, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

“The Hokage wants me to become a Shinobi. You’re a Shinobi, what’s it like?” She asked. Kakashi sighed. “I won’t lie. It’s tough. You must be loyal to the village, until the end. You’ll see people killed, friends..” He paused, probably thinking of Obito. “But you will also make friends, and you’ll learn things, you’ll have something you want to protect.” He explained. Ari nodded.

 

“I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a Shinobi, I mean, I can’t stand the idea of taking a life. I… I’m against that kind of thing. But… this place seems nice. The people here, like that boy, they are worth protecting. I.. I guess fighting for the protection of something like a village would be something I could do.” Ari told him.

 

“Fighting to protect something is what we do, it’s our will of fire.” Kakashi said. Ari nodded again.

 

 

 

“Then I guess being a Shinobi wouldn’t be so bad.” Kakashi hummed in response. 

 

 

 


	19. Decisions and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria makes her choice and worries about the future.

I agreed.

 

We’d start training after Jiraiya got here, once he could teach me how to properly control the chakra. Naruto didn’t have his headband yet, so I guess I’m messing a few things up by having Jiraiya come here earlier than he did before.

 

I suspect he’ll leave though. However I was told Kakashi would not supervise me later, instead it would be somebody called Noru, he was an Anbu.

 

I was a bit concerned, as Orochimaru had been teaching me for a good seven months before, and if I knew Taijutsu, his techniques might be recognized.

 

I would have to completely relearn everything, and adjust to a different style. I was fit and strong, and I had reasonable reflexes. I meditated often to calm my anxiety, very much worried about my situation. My stressed was masked with the idea that, hey, you know walking nature chakra girl who might die.

 

Perfect excuse actually, though I acted a cheerful as I could, and I was. I mean, although I really did miss Orochimaru, I knew I would see him again.

 

He attacks Konoha, after all. The only thing is that I’m not sure if I will be able to go with him. I mean… if my connection with him is revealed then yeah I might go with him but…

 

If I screw up the timeline I might accidentally end the world. Like if he finds out Sasuke kills him… I won’t be able to keep quiet about that, I wouldn’t be able to watch him die. Even if he does come back to life later, what if he never forgives me?

 

I.. I can’t choose between saving the world and saving the man I love! I froze, rethinking the words and inspecting them. Yes... Love… I love him.

 

I’m an idiot.

 

 

I just want to curl up and hide, and just hide until the storm blows over. I’ve already changed the timeline by existing. Jiraiya is showing up early… I need Sasuke and Naruto to be alive, to be strong enough to fight Madara and Kaguya.

 

I’ll have to become a Shinobi, if only to simply just babysit the plot, and if it get’s screwed up… that means that the responsibility of protecting not just Konoha, but the entire planet… lay on my shoulders.

 

I will have to come up with a plan to defeat the Akatsuki. I will have to figure out how to stop Kaguya.

 

I have to save the entire goddamn world.

 

Orochimaru, you better damn well help me.

 

Stupid Bastard.


	20. Jiraiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria gets a hold of her powers.

Jiraiya was here. Finally. He was only a _month_ late.

I’d spent a entire month in Konoha. I was watched by Noru, and discovered I had inherently good sensory abilities, probably due to the nature chakra. 

Upon entering the Hokage's office where he and Jiraiya were in a seemingly heated discussion, the Hokage gestured to me. "This is Ari, I hoped you would be able to help her." He said.

Jiraiya paused, giving me a one over, causing me to scowl at him before he looked back at the Hokage. "This is who you want me to train? I mean.. I swore I'd never take another student."

"I understand... however you might want to rethink that. The girl has a genjutsu on her, remove it and you'll see why I called you here." Jiraiya looked over at me, before releasing the Genjutsu. His eyes widened in surprise.

"That.. she's..you do realize what that is right?"

Jiraiya was immediately alarmed by my.. glowing.. state, and after some convincing the Hokage’s part, relented, agreeing to _only_ teach me how to control my abilities, nothing more.

I was relieved, not just because I’d finally stop glowing, but also because if there was one person who would recognize a hint of Orochimaru’s taijutsu habits that I might have picked up, it was him. Or Anko.

I made note to not ever fight either of them, opting for a pacifistic image. I did hate hurting people anyway.

* * *

Jiraiya and I met each day, he summoned a toad and explained the dangers of nature chakra. “Lovely, so basically I’m like a time bomb?” I joked. Jiraiya nodded looking serious, much to my surprise. Then I thought of how close I was to people, to Naruto, and other kids and I felt anger bubble up inside me. 

 “What?! Seriously?! Did the Hokage know this? Why did he let me around people, around kids if I was this much of a danger?!” I raged. What the hell was that man thinking?! I could have hurt someone! I know he has the habit of doing stupid things, like for instance the Uchiha thing, but letting a girl who’s a walking bomb around the village?!

 

“Whoa, calm down.” Jiraiya said. “You need to stay calm. The Hokage didn’t know to the full extent. He wouldn’t endanger people like that if he knew.” Jiraiya excused the old man’s actions. I took in a deep breath.

 

“It’s Ok, I’m calm, I’m calm.” I told him, and myself. “Ok. Lesson one. Go.” I said, looking at Jiraiya, who looked at me with an unreadable expression before nodding. “Alright.”

 

It was all a bit of a mess from there on.

 

I got it under control, mostly, after another month. By then I’d go to Ichiraku’s and see Naruto every now and then. He was wearing a headband, and also quite excited to learn I was in Shinobi training to.

 

I met Sasuke once as well, he was on his way back to his home when he crashed into me, because I was carrying a shit ton of books I’d gotten from the library on the history of the village, and lots of side stories that seemed interesting.

 

I got the famous Uchiha death glare, it was adorable. I spent my free time reading. Then Taijutsu training came around, and I.. learn fast it would seem. I was very careful not to use the moves _he_ taught me.

 

I made sure to do awfully the first week, but then did better the next week. That was actually easy, since I wasn’t used to chakra anyways, and these guys were pros.

 

I was taught by Noru. He was fun. He never said anything or made fun of me which was nice. But at the same time I kinda missed the banter between myself and Orochimaru.

 

Ah… he’s probably murdering and experimenting on people right now. Stupid bastard.

 

I still miss him. I wonder if he feels the same?

* * *

**Ha! Three chapters again. Now. I just have to bury myself into the Naruto cannon and learn everything about Nature chakra, sage mode, senjutsu etc.  
**

**Orochimaru has kinda fallen back to his 'imma destroy Konoha plan' if you wanna know what he's been up to all this time. Only now it's more of a 'imma take my frustrations and emotional angst out on Konoha because my girlfriend is stuck in another world who I might never see again also these people traumatized me as a child' plan.**

**Still has no idea Aria is in Shinobi Land. Ari is hiding from Orochimaru cause the plot needs to happen or else she'll have to save the world instead. She doesn't wanna have that responsibility.**

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

They gave me a headband. It was cool. I looked like a ninja now, and I was also getting better at Taijutsu.

 

Ninjutsu was something I.. well I couldn’t really do, I needed my own chakra for that.

 

But I could manipulate the elements and use Senjutsu to a degree, so that was fun. I was no sage, but I did get little blue markings on my face. One stripe across each cheek, and a dot on my forehead. Then my eyes turned bright blue, and my pupil vanished.

 

It was a weird way to do sage mode, and I asked Jiraiya about it. He just shrugged, and asked a toad, who shrugged and said that I was something new, so anything was possible really.

 

Great.

 

She found the downside to  her powers was that when  she  was upset or emotional, things around  her got weird, like when  she’s feeling  pain, like grief, fear, and sadness, the wind reacted unpleasantly and sometimes the water went crazy around her  when she attempted water walking. 

 

Tree s grew  branches rabidly when she tried to walk up them. 

 

Then when the few times she got angry… well her power lashed out  in various ways. As such, she kept a shot of sedatives on her to knock herself out if they got out of hand. 

 

That is not to say she could not control the elements as well, she could almost use something that was akin to wood style, only she could not shift her skin to wood. But she could produce it from the earth, growing a tree. It took her a lot of time to actually cultivate this trick.

 

She was stronger to, and she healed faster. She was faster, she could leap through trees… it was honestly amazing.

 

She’d spent four months in Konoha now. One in captivity, one waiting for Jiraiya, and the last two training to control herself and learn how to fight.

 

She was getting quite good with kunai, she decided since kunai were almost useless in the future fight she used laced hers with venom. Of course she didn’t use these against friends, but she still had them none the less.

 

She also found that if she lit a flame she could control it, and make it grow, though that was by far the hardest to control. She could only use this near water having almost burned down a training ground.

 

She befriended some Shinobi to, and the librarian, some people at the library, the guys who work at the Ramen shop, Naruto, and she was sort of friends with Kakashi. (He was slightly suspicious around her at times because she was ‘knowing’ but then of course she always just laughed and said she assumed and truly had no idea what was happening most of the time.) That was… partly true. Following the happenings of everything around was hard. 

 

Ari was sent on missions, mostly D-rank. She was always cheerful and polite.

 

They say the saddest people smile the most. The was true for Ari. While she was content with her life in Konoha, that didn’t mean she wasn’t missing… him. Not a day went by when she wouldn’t be thinking about him.

 

But she was strong. She knew she couldn’t just wallow in misery, she wasn’t that kind of person. She hated being sad.

 

Literally, she grew to like wearing a mask and hood, and sometimes even goggles. She wore her headband sometimes on her neck, other times on her head. She wore the traditional Shinobi shoes as well, though she adjusted hers to have shin protectors on. She also wore arm protectors. 

 

Not that she needed them, because of her connection to nature chakra she healed quickly. But that didn’t change her pain tolerance.

Plus she thought they looked cool.  She had hidden pockets everywhere as well, of course. 

She put on a mask and hid herself.   

From everyone.   


Even him. 


	22. The Mission Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari gets assigned to her first C-rank.

“A C-rank mission? To where?” I asked. “You’re escorting a farmer back to his home country in the Land Of Hot Waters. His name is Yoshida, Mori. Yoshida-San, please come in.” The Third explained, letting out a puff of smoke from his pike.

 

I turned to see a man, probably in his mid forties, dressed in a sort of loose short kimono and weird looking pants. They didn’t match. He wore sandals as well, and he had… green hair? Weird. But Ok. This is anime land.

 

I’d been teamed up with various Genin teams over the last few months after getting my headband. I never really got into one of my own, namely because I was to old and wouldn’t fit with a bunch of kids.

 

That meant I had to get into the Chunin Exams, and through them before I was able to actually have a proper team of my own. Of course, I’d have to have a team to go int Chunin Exams, I believe. So who will I be teamed up with?

 

I wasn’t sure who, but I mean, it’s not like it’s my top priority. My top priority is figuring out what to do if I come across Orochimaru again.

 

Seriously. What am I gonna do?

 

“Yoshida-San will meet you tomorrow at 7:00 AM to begin your journey, the other team will-” That’s when some yelling was heard, and then the door was bust opened, scaring Yoshida enough to cause the old man to yelp and jump backward, while I just blinked in shock.

 

“GAI-SENSEI! I HOPE TO PROVE OUR STRENGTH BY TAKING ON THIS MISSION WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!”

 

I think I’m deaf.

 

“YES LEE! WE WILL GET OUR CLIENT SAFELY TO HIS MOST YOUTHFUL HOMELAND!!!”

 

Oh no. Please.. god no. Not them. They cannot be my team.

 

“Ah, might Gai.” The Third said, wincing at the volume of the team. Lee, Gai, Tenten and Neiji all stood on the office now, looking over at me on occasion.

 

“Who’s that?” Tenten questioned, noticing me. “This is Ari, she has also been assigned to this mission.” The third explained.

 

“Oh? HELLO ARI-CHAN!!! I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU AS WE USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!” Gai yelled, making me wince.

 

Lovely…

* * *

**Sorry its so short... But this will give Ari a chance to showcase her powers.  
**


	23. The Mission Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari feels like she's being watched, and learns that not all missions are like the one's she seen on TV.

 

 

 

 

It was nice to get out of the village, though come to think of it she’d never left it before, not in this world. Ari was glad to leave it, though she wasn’t happy about circumstances.

 

From what she remembered the Land Of Hot Waters was were the village Hidan came from was, and where that one clan with people that could control blood with their eyes was from. What were they called again? She couldn’t remember, she’d have to check her journal when she got back to the village.

 

But she knew that this land was next to the Land Of Rice Fields. Aka where the sound village, or Orochimaru’s territory was. She was nervous.

 

Though she cared about him, in this land… she wasn’t 100% sure if she trusted him, especially with her abilities. He’s a scientist, with his and Kabuto’s curiosity she would end up as a lab rat for sure between the two of them.

 

She knew he wouldn’t kill her, but she wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t use her. Or her information. Make her do things she didn’t want to…even if Konoha was doing the same thing, at least here she would be faulting them. She understood that they meant to protect their village.

 

She wanted to protect something to, although it was a little bigger than a village. She had to protect the world.

 

She thought about that everyday. Reminders were everywhere. The Kage faces. The glimpses of the Rookie Nine, the headband that was on her head, the chakra that floated around her. Whenever she looked up at the moon, remembering that Kaguya was inside of it.

 

She hadn’t met Kabuto so far while in the village, she did not want to. Not until the threat of Orochimaru had passed.

 

She felt bad for not telling him she was there, but at the same time she’d grown attached to the village she knew was doomed.

 

These are the things Ari thought about while trailing behind with the team, following them to the Land of Hot Water. Tenten tried to make small talk with her, and Ari was polite, but she didn’t feel like talking. She was on edge. She didn’t know what she walking into, she didn’t know what could be waiting for them in the Land of Hot Water.

 

Neiji had a stick up his ass. He would look at her and frown a lot, especially when he had his byukbugan. He asked her about it, her chakra, one night. Why was her chakra so weird. She told him it was a secret and not to bring it up again or it would get them both dead or worse. Which was true.

 

Neiji stayed quiet. After she explained herself, of course, the little shit kept prying. Lee and Gai were.. eccentric. But they gave her a little motivation to keep going and try harder, something she needed.

 

She was gonna try really hard to protect everyone.

 

OoO

 

They’d been walking for a while, and were thinking about making camp. That’s when I sensed someone nearby, at first I thought they were also just travelers… until I remember that I was traveling with main characters and it was never that simple. They’re chakra reserves were also larger than normal people.

 

I warned the others, Neiji activated his Byukbugan and the attackers sprung out. Nine men, in total. I moved in front of Yoshida, who let out a sound of fear as four men sprung towards him, swords drawn.

 

Almost instinctively I raised my hands in defense, pulling as much nature chakra from the ground that I could. The ground sprung up like a wall, blocking the attack. I dropped it, opening the earth beneath them, letting them fall into the whole before closing it, so their head stuck out.

 

I glanced around to see the other finishing the other attackers off. “Wow, that was cool.” Tenten said. Gai looked over to see the garden of heads and suddenly started gushing with Lee about how youthful I was, making me turned around to avoid this getting awkward. “Come on. We still have a mission to complete.” I said in as much of an even tone as I could, trying to change the topic.

 

That didn’t help. Apparently blowing someone off and focusing on the task given to you in an apathetic way, makes you cool.

 

I think it’s a dick move, but OK then.

 

It was almost dark by the time we finally reached the farmer’s… well, farm. I was almost disappointed, but mostly relieved. Watching Naruto would have me believe that C-rank mission always turn bad, and paranoid for the worst outcome. But.. that simply wasn’t true.

 

The trip back to the village uneventful. Save for the few times I thought somebody was following us. There wasn’t anybody according to Neiji, but I swear I could sense someone. Maybe it was just my imagination being paranoid.

 

We reached Konoha, Gai talking merrily to the guards, Neiji rolling his eyes at Lee’s behaviors while Tenten secretly made googly eyes towards Neiji.

 

I glanced over my shoulder again, still uneasy before heading back into the village.

 

I couldn’t shake the feeling that, while we had been on the mission, someone, or something, had been watching us.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chunin Exams Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari signs up for the Chunin Exams and starts the first Exam.

 

 

Ari walked down the street, holding an addition of Icha Icha (Sadly she’d become addicted to it recently) she felt a strange, malevolent presence wash over her. She turned, looking to her right to see three figures that made her freeze.

 

A boy with red hair with no eyebrows and a gourd on his back, a blond haired girl with four pony-tails in with a giant fan on her back, and a boy dressed like a cat and a mummy on his back.

 

 

The sand siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Ari watched them pass from her peripheral vision, before going back to her book taking a mental note that the Chunin Exams were going on.

 

And there was a very high possibility that Orochimaru was in town. Perhaps I should avoid the exams…

 

Nah.

 

OoO

 

“Hyuuga Eiji and Suzuki Sako have recently lost a member of their team, due to her injuries so she will not be able to participate in the Chunin exams. You do not have a team so you can join theirs for the Exams.” I looked between the two boys, both about fourteen, give or take a few years. They frowned at me, but kept silent.

 

They both looked generic, except for Eiji’s Hyuuga eyes, though I knew for a fact that he was a branch member. Lovely, we have a Neiji. Sako was civilian, like me I guess, but he did have pretty eyes and his hair was a bit odd, pulled into a short man bun, it was a light brown.

 

Irritatingly, they were both glaring at me. Brats.

 

“Alright, nice to meet you two, I am Momoshita, Ari.” Momoshita was a little name I gave myself when people asked for my last name. I find it funny. “I hope that we can pass this exam, together, if you’ll have me.”

 

They both looked at each other, before we were dismissed. That’s when they actually expressed their feelings.

 

“Look, we don’t know you, but we’re willing to work together to pass this exam, even if you are a bit old to be taking it.” Eiji said. I raised my eyebrows.

 

“Old? Kid, how old do you think I am?” I asked him crossing my arms. Eiji scoffed. “Your obviously twenty-five or older, and that being generous. You’d have to be since nobody knows who you are, and to be a genin for that long is pretty pathetic.” He told me. Sako looked nervously between us. I glared at him.

 

“Ok, kid, first off, I’m twenty-one, got it? Second, I literally became a Genin three months ago, why? Activate that Byukbugan of yours and you will see exactly why.” I growled at the boy who took a step back, activated his Byukbugan before gasping. “Y-you, your..”

 

“Yes. My chakra is weird as fuck, and it’s massive and everywhere, last Hyuuga told me same thing with the same look. Why is it like this? Who knows but it makes me powerful as fuck, and here’s what we are going to do.” I looked at both of them.

 

“We are going to go into that examination room, and we are going to get through this exam. I don’t care how scared you both get, just know that whatever horrors await you in that exam, that will be nothing, I mean nothing, compared to me if you chicken out on this, got it?” I practically growled out to the two of them. They both nodded looking pale as ghosts.

 

“See you in the exams.”

 

OoO

 

Ari hummed heading to the examination room, having ignored any genjutsu, she followed in toe by her two teammates, pushing open the doors to the room to see all of the contestants, including the rookie nine.

 

Naruto blinked a few times looking at her. “Hey Ari-Chan! You’re in the exam to?!” Ari smiled and nodded, though he couldn’t see her smile underneath her mask, as she whore it against Orochimaru. How did he know it was her? Well that’s because she met up with him a few times while wearing it.

 

“Yep.” She glanced at Kabuto who was eyeing her suspiciously. She gave him a little wave, before her eyes scanned the room and she found who she was looking for, Orochimaru in disguise.

 

“Naruto, who is your friend?” He asked Naruto, and Sasuke, who looked at her suspiciously. “This is Ari. She’s a friend of mine, we’ve know each other since before I was a Genin, dattebayo.” Ari walked over to them, then waved at Sasuke. “Sup Duck-butt.” Sasuke’s eyes instantly narrowed. “You.” He growled.

 

Kabuto watched the exchange, looking at Ari. “I’ve never seen you here before, and I don’t have a card on you.” Kabuto seemed unnerved at that, and suspicious. Ari just tilted her head. “Oh what a pity, you information is incomplete.”

 

Before he could respond, Ibeki arrived shouting nonsense and ordering them to take a seat after drawing a number.

 

As soon as she was seated she made note of exactly what he said, before relaxing for nice long wait.


	25. Chunin Exams Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finds herself on a roll.

The ten question was finally called and I gave Sako and Eiji scathing looks when I sensed them getting nervous.

 

I’d doodled all over the back of the paper, boredom causing me to end up scribbling for the entire exam, only glancing up when Kankuro excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

That’s when it was finally over, and we all remained seated. Ibeki noticed my relaxed, almost tired looking nature and his eye twitched. I smirked, not that he could see, and gave him an eye smile, with a little wave.

 

I swear he shot me a death glare. I just rested my head on my arm and waited, before finally a certain loud Shinobi declared he wasn’t giving up or backing down no matter what.

 

Then Anko literally busted a whole through the wall, making me blink, before she starting going on about how many teams were left.

 

We were then all lead out to the forest of death.

 

( _Wow, that sounds bad.)_

 

I looked around the teams, noting all the character- no, people that I recognized, briefly looking at the grass nin that I knew was secretly Orochimaru before looking back Anko.

 

I wasn’t able to pay attention, as I almost felt numb in anticipation for the oncoming events, the next several minutes were a blur as I headed to collect the scroll, a heaven scroll before finding myself in front of one of the many gates.

 

I took a deep breath, and waited, the gates flung open and we raced inside. We ran through the trees. “Eiji look for a team with your eyes while I check for one with my chakra, Sako you keep a close eye on our surroundings.” I barked out orders. “Keep this on you.” I gave him the scroll. “We rotate who keeps it as a precaution.”

 

I searched our surroundings, before sensing a team about five miles south-east. It was one of the rain. Perfect.

 

“Eiji.”

 

“I see them.” Eiji said before I had a chance to point them out. We stopped before reaching them, I looked to the others, explaining a plan I had in mind. After a few minutes, we decided to plan overnight, and attack the Rain nin at dawn.

 

Third POV

 

Jumping down into the bushes behind the teams she concealed herself, practically becoming invisible to any sensor, she crept up behind them and waited.

 

Eiji appeared on cue, along with Sako and a clone of herself. Eiji had to do that, namely due to the fact that Ari still had difficulty with ninjutsu and didn’t trust herself.

 

A fight ensued, and Ari waited, trying to tell which one had the scroll before slamming her hands onto the ground. Roots and vines sprung from the earth, wrapping themselves tightly around the remaining rain nin, before attacking the others, one being subdued by Eiji and the other partly by Sako.

 

They were searched, and Ari discovered the earth scroll they needed and gave it to Eiji. “Alright, let’s book it to the tower.” They stood, and raced to said tower with everything they had.

 

Ari wanted, really wanted, to step in and say hi in the attack on team seven. But she knew she shouldn’t intervene. It was to risky, as that was in important moment in the timeline. She would have to say hi after the exams.

 

 

OoO

 

Upon reaching the tower and entering, the two opened the scroll and out popped… some random Shinobi Ari has never seen before. He said hi, and his name was apparently Hiro, before the three realized…

 

They were now stuck in a tower in the middle of the forest of death with nothing to do. Ari sighed to herself in frustration for not thinking of this sooner.

 

She’d honestly thought they would take longer though or something, but they reached the tower sooner than she thought. She was expecting something to go wrong, or somebody to get in the way. No. Things just kinda worked out for them. It was odd.

 

She also realized that she might have fudged up the exams a bit, Eiji and Sako were not familiar names, meaning they probably never passed originally. She just hoped that, at the very least, Sasuke still ends up fighting Gaara, as that was a key part of the future.

 

Neiji could be Talk-No-Jutsu’d later if need be, but Gaara was the real problem. If Sasuke did not fight Gaara, then she would have to injure him and make sure the fight between Naruto and Gaara occurred. Somehow, she would make it happen.

 

She’d also have to make sure Doku died, and ensure Neiji got the good talking to he needed… yeah this was gonna be a pain. Plus she would have to set up Temari and Shikimaru…

 

Lovely. Just make it seem like she’d manipulating everything. This is gonna be a pain.


	26. Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru sees Ari.

Preliminaries were about to begin. Their were eight teams this time around… that made twenty-four people.

 

The teams all stood lined up in front of the Hokage, with the Jounin lined up behind him and Chunin to the left and right. Due to the that fact they were at an even number of people… they didn’t need anyone to drop out.

 

Fuck.

 

Hayate stood up, and after a bit of a coughing fit, explained the rules before they all waited to fight, each of the teams looking at the names that flicked on screen.

 

Ari tensed up as she realized her name was on screen. _Oh fuck._

 

_Oh fuckety fuck fuck fuck. Fuck no to the hell no._ _Shit. Sasuke was meant to go first. Fuck._

 

She was up against Zaku. _Wait,_ she thought, _who was Zaku again? Oh… yeah.._

 

Ari was worried, Sasuke was meant to go first, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long… which means that she either had to forfeit or make this quick. She hoped that Sasuke was next, because she knew he was going risking the Curse Mark.

 

Standing in the arena Ari turned to face her opponent, crossing her arms she looked him over. He sneered at her. “This should be easy, you don’t look like much so let’s make this quick.” He said. Ari smirked. “I was thinking the same thing.”

 

Ari flicked her wrist, arms still crossed and roots sprung up from the ground, immediately ceasing Zaku’s arms and forcing them behind him, from the roots grew small little vines that moved and wrapped around his hands, with still smaller roots going into the tubes, causing blockage in both.

 

Ari watch as Zaku’s eyes widened before he screamed out in pain, she used the vines to silence him. Ari paused, hesitating for a moment as the vines and roots surrounded him still.

 

If she let him live… Orochimaru wouldn’t. He would suffer a fate much worse than death and killing him now would be a mercy… but wait. Wasn’t he one of the sacrifices used later? So if she killed him then it would probably be someone else…

 

Ari flicked her wrist, knocking Zaku out cold. “There. That was a quick enough.” She spoke quietly. She glanced around at the people around her, noting a certain fake Jounin’s gaze eyeing her suspiciously with intense curiosity.

 

She yanked down her mask, and the Jounin’s eyes widened almost comically. Ari turned to Hayate, who blinked, and announced her as the winner.

 

Ari went back with the other Genin to watch the rest of the exams. Sasuke was called on, and much to Ari’s amusement, Sako was his opponent.

 

“Good luck with the duck-butt.” She told him. Sako nodded, looking uncomfortable. All eyes were on this fight, Ari dared to look back at Orochimaru.

 

His eyes were fixed on Sasuke, before he probably felt her staring and looked up at her. She winked, before looking down at the battle.

 

She didn’t feel his eyes leave her until Sasuke’s curse mark acted up.

 

_Looks like I’m gonna get a visit once I leave this place. Lovely._

 

* * *

_She was here.  
_

He couldn't believe it.

She was here. And she was in the Chunin Exams.

When he'd spotted the masked Kunoichi before, he just passed her off as just another Genin... before Kabuto's lack of information on her make him suspicious of her being some kind of agent, either from root or otherwise.

Though, she did seem familiar, but he just brushed it off earlier.

He thought these suspicious were confirmed when the girl practically displayed a Kekkei Genkai, that strongly resembled Wood Style, but wasn't quite it. She made quick work of his pawn.

But then she took off the mask, and it was Aria. The girl he'd met a year ago now. It's been months since he's last seen her, now she was here and a Genin with a mysterious power?

He spared a few glances at her as she winked at him, grinning before looking back at the ongoing battle. She was powerful. She effortlessly took out Zaku, and got through the Chunin Exams.

 

 _Though she probably abused her knowledge of this._ It hit him. She knew everything that was going to happen. She'd only told him about the Akatsuki's backstory before, but he knew for a fact that she knew more. She'd asked him who the Hokage was, and she'd seen clearly through his disguise.

 

She knows his plan to collect the Uchiha and assassinate the Third Hokage. But she hasn't alerted anyone? _Interesting.._ He wondered, _where do her loyalties lie?_

 

_It would seem as though I will have to pay her a visit._

 

 

 


	27. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Orochimaru finally meet up again.

 

The following battles were surprisingly similar to the original, with a few exceptions.

 

Shino vs Choji- Winner Shino (poor Choji)

Misumi vs Kankuro- Winner Kankuro

Sakura vs Ino- they both loose

Temari vs Tenten- winner Temari

Shikimaru vs Kin- Winner Shikimaru

Naruto vs Kiba- Winner Naruto

Neiji vs Hinata- Winner Neiji

Lee vs Gaara- Winner Gaara

Sako vs Doku- Winner Doku (poor Sako)

Eiji vs Kabuto- Eiji won by forfeit. He’s pissed about it.

 

After the fights, we all lined up to draw numbers, now that’s when things got throw to the wind, and the butterfly effect showed. My heart practically stopped. 

( **Note: Seriously, I drew out numbers for each of the remaining Genin and lo and behold, these were the results. Kicking myself for doing this.** )

 

Kanuro vs Shikimaru

Temari vs Sasuke

Gaara vs Ari

Neiji vs Naruto

Doku vs Shino, with a side of Eiji for later.

 

I stared in horror at my results. Gaara… of all the motherfucking… well this is good. The only two who would even stand a chance again Gaara is Sasuke and Naruto, at least this way I’m in control a little bit. It could be worse.

 

I spared a glance at Gaara, who was glaring at me. “Looks like we’re gonna fight. See ya then.” I told the red head, thoroughly terrified of what was to come.

 

At least Naruto still got Neiji… that showdown needs to happen. Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass, I’m going to have to train my butt off if I wanna survive. Damn, Gaara is the one dude who I know for certain will kill me if it comes down to it.

 

To top it all off after that I’ll have to babysit Sasuke to make sure Orochimaru’s goons don’t grab him, and somehow lure him off at some point… damn pain this is.

 

I walked out of the exams, just plain up worried. I noticed concerned looks from some of the others, but I ignored them. Walking out of the building I ran a hand through my hair, and jumped onto the nearest roof, before hoping away from the building.

 

I leaned back against the rail, feeling the wind in my hair. The sun was setting, it was almost dark out. I’ve really gotten myself into a mess, haven’t I? I mean, I’ve got a month to figure out a plan that will get things back on track and protect the plot, not to mention not fuck up Orochimaru’s plan and somehow avoid the bastard for a whole month so I don’t have to tell him anything… or at least stall the confrontation until I’ve figured out how to half truth myself a new one.

 

If I tell him about the reaper death seal, then the whole things fucked. I have to make him understand that if I leak the future I’m screwing everyone over.

 

If I don’t tell him then he won’t forgive me… He’ll hate me. But if I tell him I’m betraying the village and people I swore to protect. Damn this is a hard choice.

 

Should I hint? Maybe I should just hint. I won’t tell him the details. Then of course I’ll have to figure out how to stall Sasuke’s little capture… and of course I’ll have to get Tsunade to be Hokage somehow…

 

Yeah I ain’t tellin him shit, he’ll have to get over it. Though he will probably pay me back by coming up with some kind of fucked up sadistic plan.

 

Not to mention if Konoha finds out my connection to him… I’ll never get out of prison. They’ll never trust me. Not when I’ve known him but…

 

But I don’t need them to like me. I need them to work with me so it only matters how and who finds out. Not to mention they’d have to know that I am not loyal to him. I won’t let any real harm come to him anyways, it’s not like he doesn’t recover from the arm thing, or the dying thing.

The drama queen will have to get over it. I’m doing what needs to be done.

 

“Kukuku, my, haven’t we grown?” I froze, and looked over to see Orochimaru, leaning against the rail with a smirk on his face. Damn, I’d been so focused in my own head that I didn’t even sense him. Ah well, he is Orochimaru and I am a Genin.

 

But it won’t happen again.

 

“Orochimaru, figured you’d show up eventually. I suppose you have a few questions.” I replied, keeping my tone even and calm. Ah, what being around terrifying people will do to you.

 

“Indeed. You’ve become a Konoha Genin, how cute, and here I thought you hated killing. Surely you must know killing is the way of the Shinobi world, right?” Orochimaru mocked, and I stiffened as I felt _waves_ of KI coming off this guy. I could not move, and if it wasn’t for the nature chakra I’d probably be on my knees.

 

Damn, is he normally like this, or is he just pissed off? He really _was_ weakened back in my world. Wow. 

 

“I-I didn’t want to become a Kunoichi, I was forced into it.” I managed to get out, the KI eased up, just a little, and I could move again. Whew.. maybe crossing this guy isn’t such a good idea… yeah no still gonna do it. For his own good, of course.

 

“Oho? Is that so?” Orochimaru questioned. “Do explain, does it have something to do with that little power of yours?” He asked. I nodded.

 

“Yeah.. when I first arrived in this land I was buck naked in the middle of woods, after finding clothing I stumbled across a village and confirmed where I was. But then I started glowing green and blacked out. When I came to, I was in a hospitalized version of a cell underground, they told me the glowing green stuff was nature chakra, and that it was somehow attaching itself to me, becoming apart of me. Also that I would probably wouldn’t survive if I didn’t get it under control. I got lucky, and after a few horribly painful days I was able to walk around like normal again… though I was still glowing.” I held up my hand, letting it give off the familiar green glow.

 

Orochimaru’s eyes widened, and I could see the wheels spinning in his head of all the possible things this could do and be used for.

 

“Once I was deemed ‘stable’ enough I was interrogated day after day, night after night, I could tell they were analyzing my every move. Then after what I was told was about a month, I met the Third Hokage. He told me that he had contacted someone who could help me control this power. Then he asked what I would do with it, before giving me the option to become a Shinobi.” I sighed, turning to face the sunset.

 

“It's obvious there was no real choice, there is no way that Konoha would let someone who can control nature chakra go, no doubt Danzo would have showed up soon after the Third if I'd refuse, hell, I’m still looking over my shoulder for the bastard to pop up at some point. Especially after these exams. No, so I accepted. After they had someone show me around Konoha on a lovely sunny day after being locked up underground for weeks. Clever tactic… After that it took another month before the person who was supposed to teach me how to control my abilities popped up. Jiraiya. With his help I got the hang of my powers… at least to point where I’m not glowing or making random plants pop up.” I said, turning back to Orochimaru.

 

He had a contemplative look on his face, taking in the information before grinning menacingly. “And now your in the Chunin Exams, passing through with flying colors.. I wonder if it was pure talent or something else?” He purred. I scoffed, crossing my arms. 

 

“Please, even when I was watching, the first exam was obviously a zero effort kinda a thing, you literally just had to sit back and ignore the mind games. Then the second one, well technically my knowledge didn’t exactly help me, since I had no way of knowing where everyone would be. Only way it really came in handy was the fight with Zaku, though I know for a fact he would have lost regardless, as he does without me being there.” I explained.

Orochimaru licked his lips. I fought back a cringe. I don't like that look. “So you know the outcome to every battle that is to take place?” His eyes glinted over with something I couldn’t read. It was... creepy.  

I scratched the back of my head nervously. “Ah.. well.. actually… so I kinda might have caused a bit of a change, since I wasn’t in the Chunin Exams originally, now all the fights are totally mixed up. I have no idea what the outcome of the battles will be in the final exam. I mean, I fighting Gaara now..” Something small, almost concern flickered through Orochimaru’s eyes for a brief moment, before it was gone.

 

“What were the original fights?” He asked.

I blinked. “Eh, well, originally it was Temari vs Shikimaru, Shino vs Kankuro, Nartuo vs Neiji so I guess that one stayed the same, Eiji didn’t make it around the first exams so he wasn’t supposed to be there, Doku was a sorta add on and then it was Sasuke vs Gaara. But Doku ends up dead at some point cause of Gaara before the final...” I trailed off, looking back at Orochimaru.

 

“Interesting, so you only know the outcome of one fight? Who wins between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga?” Orochimaru questioned. I sighed. “Well, that would be Naruto. He might seem like an idiot, but he that doesn’t make him weak, and he is still a kid.” I told him, crossing my arms.

 

“Anyways, you gonna ask me what you’ve been dying to know or what?” I looked at the Sannin, who smirked. “Kukuku, of course Aria-Chan, or is it Ari-Chan now?” I glared at him. He chuckled. “Very well, you know about my plan, does it succeed?” He asked, starring intensely at me, probably checking for any signs of deception.“Well there are some kinks but overall, you do kill the Hokage, the village is crippled in what the people on my end call the Konoha Crush, and Sasuke actually willingly joins you…” I told him.

 

Orochimaru grinned, and I decided to burst his bubble. “But don’t let this get to your head. Remember things have changed, even if it’s only slightly, your plan might have worked originally but don’t let that make you think it will definitely work this time around, because it could change if you don’t act as though you never heard this, like you would have if you wouldn’t have heard this.” I explained. “So please don’t fuck up and be careful.”

 

Orochimaru’s grin had slipped off his face at my words, but suddenly a smug smirk made it’s way on his face and he got closer to me, grabbing my chin.

“Aw, Ari-Chan are you worried about me?” He purred, stroking my cheek mockingly, his tone teasing. “You do realize I’m perfectly capable of handling this, so no need to worry about me, you should worry about more about yourself.”

He was very close to to me now, and I would be lying if flashbacks of are previous nights spent together didn’t flutter to mind. But I pushed them down, trying to stay serious.

 

“Yes, I’m worried, but not just about you.” I pushed him away.

“If things get fucked up, then the future get’s screwed over and things become unpredictable. Orochimaru-San, right now, I could tell you exactly what the Akatsuki do, every move they make to a T of what happens in the future. I can predict what there gonna do. If things get fucked up now, then there’s a chance I loose that ability and the Akatsuki become unpredictable. Originally, they all die at the hands of the Konoha 12, especially team seven. But if they don’t survive your attack, then the Akatsuki might be the victors, and I don’t need to tell you how bad that would be, I’ve already told you their endgame plan, that plan might happen if things get to screwed over.” I explained.

Orochimaru frowned, before sighing.

 

“Yes, I understand what you mean, that would be unpleasant to deal with. Very well, the ‘Konoha 12’, as you call them will not be targeted by me, except for Sasuke of course.” He relented, though I detected some amount of sass from him. Of course.

 

I nodded. “Great. Thanks, now that just leaves.. everybody else to worry about.” I said sarcastically. I sensed a few presences getting close and stiffened.

 

“Orochimaru-san there are Anbu on there way here.” He blinked, tilting his head at me. “Oh? Your sensory capabilities are that advanced?” He asked, a grin spreading across his face. 

_Oh shit I know that grin-_

Suddenly his hands moved in a familiar jutsu that I'd see on the show so many times, a snake shot out towards me.

My eyes widened as I brought up a barrier of concrete instinctively. Waves of killing intent poured from the man, my eyes wide as my head spun trying to figure out what he was up to.

Anbu arrived, appearing in front of me, weapons drawn. “Orochimaru!” One of them called. I backed away, and suddenly sensing something behind me I threw branches of wood in that direction, jumping away.

Orochimaru was entrapped in the branches… only to suddenly turn into mud. I heard the creepy laughter of the Sannin. “Until next time, Ari-Chan..” It gave me shivers. The Anbu looked around for him, one of them coming up to me, it was Noru. “Come.” He grabbed me and we were off.

 

OoO

 

 

“What exactly did he say to you, and how long were you alone with him?” The Hokage interrogated me.

 

“It was only a minute or so.. um, he wanted to know about my powers… I think he’s interested in nature chakra and was curious at to how it worked. If the Anbu hadn’t shown up.. I think he would have taken me.” I told the Hokage. What I told him was true, he did want to know about my powers, and he probably would have taken me… and he probably still will try.

 

Bastard was probably humoring me. Ass.

 

“I see… you will have to be careful, and you’ll have to be watched by Anbu for your own safety from now on, be on guard, Orochimaru will no doubt come for you again.” I could tell the Hokage was probably thinking about how Orochimaru was going after Sasuke and myself. He was probably trying to figure out the Sannin’s angle and motives.

 

I nodded. “yeah.. he said something scary like that before vanishing. Let me add him to my list of problems.” I said sarcastically.

 

“Your dismissed.” The Hokage told me. I turned, leaving, sensing the various Anbu following me. Great… as if I wasn’t already paranoid enough.

 

 

* * *

She was deliciously powerful. 

He would have to retrieve her at some point, but not now, she might be more useful where she is. He licked his lips. 

Nature chakra. Her power was tapping into nature chakra and using it at a weapon.. that explains why it took so long to find her, he was lucky he spotted her. He could barely sense her, it was as if she blended into the elements.

She was forced into becoming a Kunoichi? Damn that old man... not that he wouldn't have made her do the same thing, but it still irked him none the less.

Secretly he knew she was safer in Konoha. He knew what would happen to her if she did come with him, and while this didn't change his desire to see her grow into the powerhouse she could become, that didn't mean deep down a small part of him was glad she was surrounded by people who would protect her.

He saw how she was looking at the village before, how she fought, and how she looked at those other Genin, and there looks of concern. She'd made friends, she was flourishing in this village.

That didn't change his mind though. He would get her, though he preferred it if she came willingly he wasn't at all opposed to dragging her with him. Of course this was a delicate matter.

She could be quite spiteful when she wanted to be, and though she preached about protecting the plot he had no doubt she would do something that would cause him quite a lot of headaches and pains if he pushed her. He would have to wait for this all to be over, then he would retrieve her.

After he killed the Hokage, and got the Uchiha. Then she was next.

* * *

Ari felt a shiver go down her spine. 

_Bastard is probably plotting my capture. He won't make a move until he knows I don't have leverage, and until his to-do list it complete._ Ari thought, glowering at her bedroom ceiling.

She'd just looked through her notebook again, it currently rested on her chest. She was lost, honestly.

She felt alone. Only Orochimaru knew of the information she had, and she didn't trust him enough to let him in on her plan. She hoped that he understood the situation, and wouldn't mess things up.

But she knew he was probably plotting to capture her again. Then... there was what was to come. She would have to tell someone about this, hell, she'll be forced to once Orochimaru decides to make sure she has no choice but to flee with him. He'll probably reveal this to... most likely Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade in the battle of the Sannin.

Probably as revenge for the not telling him about the Reaper Jutsu.

She won't go with him though. She will tell the truth to the next Hokage, who will no doubt not trust her, which is why she'll have to get serious when it comes to information. Ensuring that nobody outside of a few will know her connections to Orochimaru, because if they know that, then they will know about the info.

She will get rid of Danzo early to, he would get in the way. She'll tell Tsunade and Jiraiya about the Massacre and she will help them with the future.

Orochimaru won't like that. But he will have to get over it.

But on the event Orochimaru does get her, perhaps Sasuke could be a potential ally? Or maybe Itachi? Itachi is all for protecting the village and his brother.

He could help me if I end up in desperate need of an ally. Of course I am still gonna talk to him when he does show up, ask to be put in Tsukiyomi and all. Damn that will make miss a chance to blackmail Tsunade into healing Itachi...

What? Of course I plan to reunite the Uchiha brothers, Itachi's death made me bawl my eyes out. Especially his second death.

I want the plot to go normally... until Shippuden, in Shippuden I'm gonna be scrambling to fix everything and save everyone.

I've got my work cut out for me...

 

 


	28. Ari Makes An Offer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari is concerned about Eiji

Two Weeks Later…

 

_Focus._

 

_You can do this._

 

_You are strong._

 

_You are in control._

 

Beats of sweet ran down her temple. Her arms shook, she took sharp short heavy breaths. Ari moved her arms up higher.

 

All around her were several boulders the size of cars, and about as heavy. Ari was sitting crossed legged on one of the rocks, hovering over a lake with lush green trees surrounding the area. _Come on… push it even more… another element…_

 

Ari’s faced scrunched up in concentration, the wind started swirling around blowing through the trees, turning to gusts, her hair blew around in the wind. _Yes! Ok, another…_

 

Water slowly floating up from the lake, circling Ari and weaving around the boulders. Ari opened her eyes. “One more…element...” She felt like she was about to give out, but she knew she could push for one more element. She’d been working on using all the of the elements at once.

 

_I can never use fire because I always put to much chakra in and it ends up exploding. Now, if I use the elements all together maybe I’ll be able to control it at least a little…_

 

Ari push her hands forward, and a ray of flames shot out. She strained to keep them under control, having them loop around her and not explode.

 

_Come on… I’m doing it. I can do this!_

 

“Hey Ari you told me- HOLY SHIT!!” The sound of Eiji’s voice distracted her. _Fuck, Eiji your early!_ She thought, she quickly dropped the rocks, the wind stopped in it’s tracks and she pulled up the water from the lake, forming a giant wave that swallowed the flames.

 

She floated over on the one remaining boulder, stepping off the rock before tossing it into the lake. “Kid, your early.” Eiji looked at me skeptically, his Byukbugan deactivating.

 

“You told me you could give me some tips on Doku and Shino?” He asked. Ari nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Why?” Eiji asked suspicious. Ari laughed. “Because, I want to help you.” _And I feel responsible for you being here and endangering your life._ She thought. She would feel guilty if anything happened to the little brat, because it would be her fault.

 

He wouldn’t even be in the exam if it wasn’t for her. She knew Shino probably wouldn’t kill a fellow Leaf nin, but she knew Doku wouldn’t show any mercy if he get’s past Shino.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Eiji spoke up. Ari blinked.

 

“I can learn on my own without you. I’m gonna cut straight to the point, I don’t trust you. Something is off about you, I can tell. You aren’t you who say you are. You’re to strong and to old to just be a Genin, and you aren’t from the village. Ari Momoshita, was it? Even your name is weird.” Eiji glared at her, before turning away.

 

“Eiji..” Ari said, completely stunned by his reaction. _I didn’t think he would react so negatively. Jeez, maybe I shouldn’t have bothered him. Shino will probably win anyways… I guess I just let my guilt get in the way of my judgement. The Hyuuga are strong. Plus this kid has good intuition.._

 

Ari sighed, turning away from the retreating boy. “Well I tried.”


	29. The Final Exams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Exams Begin!   
> Ari plans for the worse.

The crowd was excited. Everyone was there to see the Uchiha fight, they didn’t know who the girl was that he was fighting.

 

Ari had been anxious on the days leading up the final exams, now she stood in the arena, Gaara giving her death glares, probably imagining her death, while they waited on Naruto.

 

Suddenly Naruto came barreling in, landing flat on his face. Ari was tempted to facepalm at the boy’s antics as Shikimaru helped him up.

 

Naruto groaned before pulling away from Shikimaru. “GUYS RUN THERES A HERD OF STAMPEDING BULLS!!!” He exclaimed pointing behind him.

 

“Ha? What are you talking about?” Shikimaru questioned. “I’m serious! So many of them!” Naruto went on until he realized nobody was listening as he looked around.

 

“Hey, where’s Sasuke?” He asked. Ari walked up. “Late. Kakashi’s doing, no doubt.”

 

“Hey, don’t be restless. Throw your chests out and present yourselves to the spectators.” The proctor told them. “You guys are the stars of the final round.”

 

The crowd roared, reminding Ari eerily of some kind of blood thirsty cry. _Assholes. Making children fight each other like this…_ She thought bitterly.

 

The first round was called, it was Naruto vs Neiji. We moved into the waiting area, watching Naruto and Neiji face off.

 

As first, like in the anime, it seemed like Naruto was gonna loose, then the Ninetail’s chakra lashed out. Ari stiffened as soon as it did.

 

_Ok… that’s some powerful stuff… wow Kurama you mad much?_ She thought, almost stepping back from the intensity of it. 

 

She glanced up at the stands were the Kage were seated, knowing that Orochimaru was definitely posing at the Kazekage. She could sense him up there, using her now more developed, sensory. 

 

 

The match was over, Naruo coming out as the victor. That’s when the next match was called. _Ok, now I’m blind._ Ari thought, analyzing the match.

 

It was Shikamaru vs Kankuro.

 

Shikamaru was at a disadvantage, though his jutsu could get the puppets to freeze, or even freeze Kankuro himself, there was a time limit, and after a while he was bound to get tired.

Kankuro’s puppets on the other hand couldn’t be used if he was unable to move not even his fingers, and in the time of possession Shikamaru could get him to use all his puppets and save his final move for the end, using each puppet to destroy each other since Shika could use possession to control Kankuro who was controlling the puppets.

In the end however, Shikamaru was better when it came to strategy, so Kankuro lost.

 

 

The next match was Temari and Sasukes, but it was moved back. Shino and Dosu went next, Shino’s bugs could be sensative to sound so that could mean Dosu wins.. but then of course Shino is crazy strong and had prep time so he’s likely thought of this.

 

Dosu’s power is sound, so that means if Shino could somehow breed bugs that hold some type of immunity then…

 

And Shino won, so his next fight is with Eiji. But not before another bout, right? So another match with different people…

 

Next up was… oh no.

 

OoO

 

I really am screwed. Orochimaru’s plan is likely to make a grab for Sasuke while the fight goes on, but I’ve already informed him that Sasuke goes with him willingly, so does that mean he won’t go for it? I’m not positive, but it’s possible.

 

In cannon Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to come to him for power, to come willingly, and I’ve already told him that works, so going after him would waste resources, especially since he knows that I would know of that plan.

 

Wait. He knows I know. So that means he could have something different plan. That meet up before wasn’t to check out my powers, well it might have been, but it was always to see who’s side I’m on and exactly how much I know.

 

Not to mention he’s also seen the results of my knowledge. I predicted Naruto would win. He did. Though it shouldn’t be enough, he’ll see proof of my knowledge after.. this attack.

 

He might still spin up the same plan just to see if my knowledge truly is creditable. Neiji vs Naruto would have reassured that, and if I’m right I’ve told him that he’ll be successful.

 

Of course.. that success comes with a price. He will resent me for not telling him about the reaper jutsu, and he’ll already be planning to attack and capture me.

 

I cannot rely on my knowledge, I’ve got to make plans for alternate possibilities, I still spent quite a while with him, and got closer than most, plus I’ve practically studied him. If anyone is capable of knowing what he’s up to, it’s me.

 

I should anticipate revenge, or a way to get even with me at some point, especially if I get grabbed. He could take one of my senses or abilities in return for letting him end up like that, or kill someone I care about. I wouldn’t put it past him. Or he could try to gain my trust then break it like I did. Or even reveal our past together.

Expose me.

Then I would be in a position of distrust with the others. Of course he probably knows I’d be forced to reveal information on him, so I don’t think he’d risk it unless he was really out of sorts.. or planning to change everything he did originally.

Though I know he won’t stop until he get’s Sasuke so… that’s all that happens after this, he just has Sasuke.

 

 

Really I’ll have to see how pissed he is, not that I’d want to go near him after this. Plus he won’t trust my information after that, he’ll know that I’d leave certain things, out, and even anticipate my deceptions.

 

Great. I’d make an enemy out of him. If he changes his game though.. I’ll have to change mine.

 

Next Match, Gaara vs Ari


	30. Gaara vs Ari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari fights Gaara, and then it starts.

 

Gaara is scary but.. compared to my future enemy I’m not so scared of him. I know that in order to beat him I’ll have to get him to retreat.

 

But you see… that’s the thing. I’ve already anticipated it all you see so…

 

I know exactly where Sasuke and Kakashi are, and I’ve been training, so hard, to manage just a simple clone…

 

I risked it huge, because I needed Sasuke and Kakashi to know.

 

“ _Gaara is a Jinchuriki. He’s temperamental, so if I fight him, the only way for me not to die is if I injure him but you see… if he’s riled up to much, then the Tailed Beast will be let loose, most likely. So you two need to get here in time for my match since I know others will be beaten up by there fights or to weak to help, and I suspect something more is going to happen. My ability is insanely hard to control when I get in that much trouble, Ok? Please get here soon, I’m seriously in trouble, Kakashi for once in your life don’t be to late.”_

 

I’d sent them a message out of desperation. I was completely alone, against Orochimaru of all people, trying to figure out what I could do to stop him, without stopping him. I need Sasuke to be safe. So I need him where I can see him.

 

I walked into the arena, and just then Sasuke and Kakashi showed up just as Gaara walked out. I let out a breath of relief.

 

The crowd roared. “Sorry we’re late..” Kakashi said, he looked at me. “We got your message.” I nodded. “Thanks… be careful. All hell will probably break loose so watch your backs.” Kakashi nodded as Sasuke headed for the waiting area, he vanished. I looked over to Gaara.

 

“Alright, are you ready?” Gaara looked at me, and I could already sense his sand moving around.

“I’ll kill you.”

 

OoO

 

They moved fast. Ari and Gaara’s sand moved in unity, countering each others, though Ari’s added wind to her attacks, using her connection to nature chakra to it’s full potential.

 

She’d spent the last month developing these powers, training hard every single day to ensure she wouldn’t loose this fight. She moved the ground with her, playing defense against Gaara’s sand, she stood on a floating rock, moving around and hurling rocks at the boy to weaken his defenses… and maybe show off a bit.

 

What, it’s not like she doesn’t have a flair for the dramatics when she wants to. Plus earth was the easiest to her, the most natural feeling.

 

Which is why Gaara’s sand attacks required her to move quickly, leaping along the rocks she made, and across the arena, she evaded his sand.

 

She was yet to use her most unstable attack, although as Gaara’s attacks got more and more aggressive, she knew she would have to resort to it, her most unstable element.

 

OoO

 

Flames filled the arena, a burning, searing hot burst of heat making everyone in the stands wince and lean back. Shikamaru’s eyes widened. _Whoa.. this is insane.._

 

Ari stood on a boulder, the entire arena on fire as she shot large blasts of flames that reminded him of some kind of demon. Wind sent the flames spiraling into a tornado, it shot towards Gaara scooping downwards.

 

“Hey! This is getting out of hand!” Shikamaru exclaimed. “At this rate they’ll destroy the Arena.” They both looked up at the woman who was responsible, currently holding a grimace on her face, almost a look of pain.

 

_She doesn’t look like she’s in full control of this.._ He thought. 

 

OoO

 

This is bad. I put too much chakra into this, and now the flames are totally out of control. I can kinda keep them going in the way I want with the wind, and I’m not close enough to water to put it out. Plus Gaara is… I looked down at his little ball of sand. 

 

I can break that, if I just focus enough power in one spot… 

 

OoO

 

She’s more powerful than he thought. Orochimaru watched as Aria pulled the fire to her, and using the wind, it would seem, and began using a funnel to aim it directly down at the protective barrier Gaara’s created. 

 

The heat turned the sand red hot, it was bright, he couldn’t look directly at it. Suddenly her heard a loud yell coming from Aria, before she suddenly threw her arms forward shooting down a hardened rock like a bullet, before it pierced through Gaara’s barrier. 

 

Then she fell, landing on the ground with a thud, taking deep breaths she pulled herself up, seemingly readying herself for another fight. 

 

_Though that attack took a lot out of her._ Orochimaru thought. 

 

Everyone was silent as they watched the barrier crumble, revealing a bleeding Gaara, with a wound on her shoulder. 

 

Gaara’s eyes were wide,  he pulled up his hand, touching his shoulder before pulling his hand away. “Blood… it’s… my… BLOOOOOODDD!!!” Gaara let out a piercing scream. Temari and Kankuro tensed. 

 

_It’s time._ Orochimaru thought.  _She knew it too. If she triggered Gaara’s beast they would be forced to attack early… did this happen originally, or was this her plan?_

 

He watched as Kabuto triggered the Genjutsu, putting everyone to sleep. Ari tensed, her eyes were narrowed as she watched Temari and Kankuro arrived in the arena. Then she shot him a look, that read something akin to annoyance and excitement. 

 

How amusing. 


	31. The Invasion- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru is forced to make his move, Ari peruses Gaara and worries about her powers and their limits.

The kage stand was suddenly surrounded by smoke, a smoke bomb of some kind going off. Anbu raced to their kage’s aid, cutting down the shinobi that got in their way.

 

Orochimaru desguised at the Kazekage seized the Hokage, bring him up to the roof. The sound four surrounded them, on all four points of the roof. Ari narrowed her eyes.

 

_So it’s started._

 

OoO

 

 

"I never, the Sand village betraying the Leaf village." The third Hokage glared at who he believe was the Kazekage. Orochimaru smirked, this was going to be interesting.

"The treaty between our villages was simply to let down your guard. This petty little battle game ends now, from this point on, the course of history will change." He taunted. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying? That your going to start a War?" Hirzen asked incredulously."That's right." Hissed the Sannin.

"Armed conflict resolves nothing. We should seek a resolution through negotiation. There's still time, Lord Kazekage. You can reconsider." Hiruzen reasoned.

"Kukuku, perhaps the fear of death grows only with age, Sarutobi-Sensei." Hissed the 'Kazekage'. Hiruzen's eyes widened with recognition at the voice.

"You.." He trailed off. The man behind Hiruzen chuckled. _Now you realize…_

OoO

  


_Ugh, that is going to take forever._ Ari thought, looking up at the two, both now surrounded by a purple barrier. 

The battle between the two, if she recalls correctly took forever, though it could have been because of all the cuts in the anime. Great, another thing she didn’t remember, and now she has to chase down Gaara.

Ari jumped out of the arena, following the fleeing Jinchuriki and company. _This is so annoying, I have to following Gaara, practically playing the role of Sasuke. Of course, this is the only way a back-up team will be sent, probably consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, the dog, and Shikamaru in addition on Kakashi’s orders. To top it all off I’m exhausted from that fight, I’m surprised I still have enough energy to move._ Even though she has limitless excess to nature chakra, that doesn’t mean she won’t run out of energy or burn out. 

Take it this way, when she fight, Ari is constantly pulling in nature chakra to fuel her attacks, but her body can only take so much power at a time, and it needs time to recover which takes a few days. Though she might seem super powerful she can really only use an attack like she did in the arena about three times, after that she won’t be able to do it again until she’s recharged. 

Fire is the most difficult to control and produce, it’s one thing picking up and element and moving it around, it’s another thing to created that element. Her strongest element is earth, since it’s already something you can pick up and move, she had no trouble figuring out how to move it. But once again, there’s a limit on how much she can move, creating big boulder’s like she did partly counts as a large attack since it requires a great deal of focus. Water would be the second easiest, then air she’s still perfecting… 

Though given her small window of training time, Ari still proves she’s strong… even if she was technically taught by two Sannin. 

_But that doesn’t change the fact that…_

_I have to miss out watching the S-rank fight!_


	32. Hey Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter...

I'm writing an alternate version of the story on Quotev.com under the same name, Twisted by VenaFaith.

I'm also planning on writing out other versions of the story on websites like Wattpad.com or Fanfiction.net. I'll let you know when I do. BTW I'm gonna be posting less frequently, but I'll try to put in a chapter every few days or so.

The versions of the story will still have the same premise, Orochimaru ends up in our world, but other than that the story will pretty much be a bit different. I won't change the name of the female character though, since that might get confusing.

 


	33. Invasion- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hokage and Orochimaru have a little chat, and Ari is in trouble.

 

"Well, well, well, we had intended to capture Sasuke and Ari while Gaara causing was trouble, but I suppose not everything goes as planned, does it?" He sounded unfazed, if not mildly irritated.

"I see, then the Hidden Leaf village, Sasuke, and Ari were your targets, is that correct?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ha, do you really think that the leaf village is so important? Now if Gaara returns I'll be able to show you something very interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you. I've defeated you." He mocked, arrogant as ever.

"Nothing is decided until the very end, I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed.

The 'Kazekage' ripped off his face revealing the snake inside.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen confirmed his suspicions. “I knew, or at least thought this day would eventually arrive. However, your not going to defeat me that easily!” Hiruzen told his student.

Orochimaru smirked. “I told you didn’t I? You should have picked the fifth Hokage before now. Because, Third Hokage, right here, right now you are going to die.” He told him, licking the kunai he held.

Slowly, and strangely, tears formed in Orochimaru’s eyes. Hiruzen smirked, looking at the Sannin. “Are you actually crying because your happy? Or is it, because inside your heart feel sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness you can’t shake as you contemplate killing your own teacher?” He asked.

The smug grin on Orochimaru’s face widened, “Not at all,” He said, before he stabbed his hand.

He yawned, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I was feeling so sleepy, but now it seems I’m finally awake.” Orochimaru said, leaving the kunai in his hand.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking.” Hiruzen replied. “And I was also thinking that you aren’t the kind of person that would hold a grudge, so it seems you would have neither a goal nor a motive.”

“Hmm… I guess… I guess I would say I kind of have a goal.. let me see if I could explain it.. I find it very interesting to watch things in motion, I get no pleasure, when the world is still.” Orochimaru removed his hat.

“Like a windmill that isn’t turning.. well I guess some might find it beautiful even it’s immobile. But to me, such a thing is truly boring. So now I want to put thing in motion myself. The first step is crushing the leaf village.” He carelessly tossed it off the roof, grinning at the Kage.

“Hmf, I see you haven’t changed at all.”

 

OoO

 

Ari was getting tired, she wondered if she was even gonna get any back up. If that was so, then she would have to figure out how to run the fuck away, because there was no way she would be able to fight a tailed beast.

Just as she was getting worried, she spotted Gaara ahead, separate from his siblings. She frowned. Since her power was trained she… wasn’t having a great time sensing anyone nearby, her head was cloudy enough.

She didn’t have the energy. Murderous intent hit her like a rock, and she flinched, tensing as sand came flying at her.

Ari leapted away, sending her own attack at Gaara, sapping away at her energy more. Her head swam, she felt dizzy.

“Kill… kill… kill!!” Gaara was muttering under his breath. Sand flew at her again, she leapt off the tree branch… only for her head to explode with pain, her vision swam and she stumbled.

Then an orange blur rushed past her, and she heard a furious yell as Naruto punched Gaara in the face. Ari fell, her vision still blurry as she struggled to stand.

 _Damn this is taking a larger toll on me than I thought…_ She thought, barely aware that someone was holding her up, and asking her if she was OK. The pink blob told her it was Sakura.

“Took… much…I used to much…” Ari tried to get out, before falling to her knees, she couldn’t stand anymore. Sakura was alarmed as the older girl collapsed in her arms.

“Naruto! Ari she’s-” Sakura’s eyes widened. Gaara was transforming, and Naruto was in no position to help her. So she picked up Ari, jumping away from the Jinchuriki fight.

 _Sasuke’s busy so he won’t be able to help either, he and that girl are still fighting.. I have to get Ari to safety while Naruto takes care of Gaara… but.. can he fight someone like that?_ She thought, worried. Sakura watch in concern as Naruto took on the crazed red head.

_Naruto… please stay safe!!_


	34. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari wakes up after having been out for a while.   
> The Akatsuki make there move.

_Cold... I'm so cold... where am I? It's dark... and cold... am I dead? Did I die? No... No... I can't die! I can't!!_

_I W **ON'T DIE!!! I REFUSE!!**_

* * *

Ari shot up, taking in a deep breath, and looked around frantically with blurry vision. The heart monitor beside her speed up, she ripped the IV's and tub from her throat, almost gagging on it. She stood on wobbly legs, glancing at a a few dead flowers on her bedside table, before running out of her room. 

She pushed past nurses, who told her to get back to her room. _What happened? How long was I out?!_ Ari feared the worse as she ran down the hallways. Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you going- Ari?" Sasuke asked, looking at her surprised. Ari blinked. "Sasuke... How long has it been?! What happened?!" She asked. Sasuke blinked, letting out a huff. "You've been out for a week. The village was attacked by Orochimaru and.. the Third.." Sasuke trailed off, his face grim. Ari looked down, knowing full well what happened to him, and a twinge of guilt struck her.

 _I could have stopped him. I could have done something.. and the Hokage would still be alive.. and Orochimaru..._ Ari swallowed. Orochimaru knew she knew what was going to happen.. and now he can't use Jutsu. He'll... hate her for not telling him. She would have to deal with that... her eyes widened.

"Wait.. a week?! Where's Naruto and Jiraiya?!" She asked. Sasuke looked at her weirdly before telling her that they left the village. Ari nodded, her mind whirling as she tried to think.

What if Orochimaru decides to retaliate?! What if he kills someone!? What if she's screwed things up?! She raced back to her room, Sasuke watching her take off. Ari changed quickly out of her hospital gown and into her cloths, before running back out to get away from the nurses. That's when she saw Sasuke dart past her with murder in his eyes, so she turned on her heel to follow.

"Sasuke what's happening?!" She asked. He shot her a glance before looking forward again. "That man.." He growled. "Naruto's in trouble." Ari nodded. _So it's happening now..._

She followed Sasuke as they both raced through the trees and out of the village, reaching a town. Ari leapt onto a roof, searching for the familiar chakra signature. She found them, and jumped in that direction.

"We'll find them faster if we split up!" She told Sasuke. He nodded, taking off in another direction, asking if anyone has seen a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit and an old pervert with white hair.

Ari felt slightly bad for not telling him- but if he got there too soon then he might end up hurt. Ari landed near the building, walking in and heading upstairs, leaning against the hallway wall as she listened to the knock on the door.

 _Seriously... he knocked..._ She thought, listening as the door opened. She prepared herself, before leaping out and hurling a bunch of kunai at the two, they both dodged, of course, but the kunai were a distraction as she raced over to Naruto and pulled him over and away from the Akatsuki.

"Wha- Ari-Chan you're awake?!" Naruto gasped. Ari stood in front of him. "These two attacked Kakashi-san and put him in the hospital. I think there after you, Naruto, because of you're furry friend." Ari explained. Naruto frowned. "Furry friend-" His eyes widened and he touched his stomach. "You mean-" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes." Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked at Itachi and Kisame. "Well, look what we have here a little girly getting in the way." Kisame mocked. Ari's eyes narrowed, she glanced at Itachi, who was looking at her with a mildly puzzled expression flicking across his face. _He sees my chakra... haha... and it's confusing him._ She thought gleefully amused.

"You chakra.." Itachi said suddenly. She assumed he was asking about it. _"_ Yes. It's nature chakra. No, I have no idea how that's possible." She explained. 

"Hand over the Nine-Tails." He changed the topic. Ari glared at them. "Not a chance." She hissed. That when she sensed someone coming up behind them, and a low growl was heard.

"Itachi... I've gotten stronger... just like you said...." Sasuke told Itachi, chidori coming to life on his hand he dragged it across the wall with a yell. Ari pulled Naruto and herself out of the way as Sasuke charged.

Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist, and she heard a sickening snap as it broke, and Sasuke was slammed against the wall. "I'm not here for you, foolish little brother..." Itachi told Sasuke, probably dying inside.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out, going to charge forward to save his friend, but Ari kept a tight grip on his wrist. "No. They are here for you." She told him. Naruto paused.

Ari winced as she felt Itachi's chakra recoil in guilt, pain and shame. _Poor Itachi..._ She thought, before wincing as Sasuke struggled to breath. _But jeez I think you're overdoing it a little..._

Jiraiya arrived not seconds later and soon the entire hallway was a toads throat. Ari made it over to Sasuke, tossing him over her shoulder before retreating away.

Itachi and Kisame fled, and Jiraiya turned back to Ari, leaning down to check on Sasuke. "He's in some kind of Genjutsu." Jiraiya decided. Ari nodded. "I followed him here." Jiraiya nodded. That's when Gai showed up dramatically, before apologizing for being late and heading off with Sasuke.

"So...I'm gonna go out all limb here and say you're looking for Tsunade in order to make her the next Hokage?" Ari asked Jiraiya after Gai had left and Naruto was out of earshot. Jiraiya paused, before turning around. "So you figured it out."

 _I mean... not exactly but whatever..._ Ari sighed. "Now what? Will she really except the position?" Ari asked. Jiraiya looked away his face grim. "I don't know, but I'm gonna convince her."

Ari sighed. "I'll help." Jiraiya looked at her surprised. Ari shrugged. "What? You think I'm gonna go back to Konoha with a bunch of nurses looking for me and miss out in this action?" She asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright.."

* * *

**Well... sorry I have updated in a while, I've been a little sick over the last few days, but I'm better now! Let me know what you think of Ari's situation with Orochimaru.  
**

 

 


	35. Recompense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari makes a deal... and find herself in a tough spot.

Ari took a deep breath, leaping through the rooftops with a bag on her shoulder. Jiraiya and Naruto had gone off to find Tsunade, while she had left to fetch her life savings.

She wanted make a deal with Tsunade. Ari planned on stopping Itachi's death, and to reunite the two Uchiha brothers and to do that, she needed Tsunade's help with curing Itachi's illness. She had a lot to do, and only a few years worth of time to get it done. Not to mention she knew Orochimaru would probably be pissed with her for not telling him about the whole, yeah you loose your arms, thing.

Of course, she knew he was also going to die later. She was not going to stop that either- why?

Because she was doing what she had to, to make sure the world wasn't destroyed. He was going to be fine anyways, in the end. She'll deal with fixing there relationship once the world was no longer on the line.

She reached the bar were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto stood outside. Luckily, Tsunade was just now calling the bet. Hoping down from the roof top, Ari took a breath and grinned at the Sannin.

"I'd like to add to that bet, all my savings-" She placed the bag of money onto the ground with a thud. (She'd been paid to keep quiet back in Konoha.)

"If he can't master the Rasengan, then you get all this money. If he can, then you have to heal two people in future, no matter who they are or what they have done." Ari spoke. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ari." Ari introduced herself. "Do we have a bet?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Alright... but you've also gotta master it, same as the brat!" Ari's eye twitched. She couldn't really do jutsu very well, and a jutsu of this level... that second extra person might just be herself if she tried that. But on the other hand, the Rasengan might be the only jutsu she could pull off- it didn't require hand signs and you just focused chakra to one point and spun it. Ari sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't let this deal slide past her because she wasn't willing to take risks.

"Deal." Ari said.

"What?!" Jiraiya asked. "Ari, you do realize how complicated this Jutsu is, it took the Fourth Hokage three years to master it! And you can't even do normal jutsu!" Jiraiya told her. "This could kill you!"

"I know. But I need this deal to work." Ari told him. "I can't just not do something because it might kill me. If I'm not willing to put my life on the line, then what does that say about me? I will learn it, and I will master it with Naruto in a week." She said, determined.

"Yeah! We'll master is pervy-sage! Believe it!"

 

 


	36. Unplesant Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times passes, and Ari comes face to face with Orochimaru once again.

“Ah… Jiraiya long time, no see.. and.. Ari-Chan how lovely to see you again, I was just thinking about how to repay you for this..” Orochimaru’s voiced turned venomous as soon as he spoke her name, and Ki leaked out, directed at her. Ari shot him an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

Not an long ago she'd woken up in a panic because she thought she would miss this fight, this chance, to see him. She'd spent most of the night training to get the Rasengan, she was still rusty on it but she could form it and hold it... for a minute. Any longer and it started to get tough. But it was enough for her to win the bet.

“ _Oh, get over it. It’s not like your dead.”_ She spoke to him, in English. Jiraiya looked at her sharply. Orochimaru lips curved into a small snarl. “ _So you did know, and after all I’ve done for you...”_ He hissed, sounding pissed as hell.

 

“Ha?! What are they saying?!” Naruto questioned, looking between the two in confusion.

 

Ari crossed her arms. _“Look, you’ll be fine. I wouldn’t let you get permanently hurt, and normally I wouldn’t let this happen at all. But you see, there is a lot more at stake here, remember what I told you back then, well the whole end of the world thing will happen_ _around the time of… this kid’s seventeenth birthday, around_ _October 8 through 11.”_ Ari told the Sannin, who's anger slowly faded, but the look of irritation still shown on his face.

 

“Ari, what are you telling him?” Jiraiya asked. Ari glanced at Jiraiya lowering her voice. “Later.” Jiraiya’s eyes narrowed but he nodded reluctantly.

 

Orochimaru looked at her, before glancing at Naruto. “ _I see. However, that doesn’t mean you won’t be paying for this betrayal, Ari-Chan..”_ Ari sighed.

 

“ _Can that please wait until after the end of the world has been prevented?”_ Orochimaru smirked. “Very well Ari-Chan, I suppose for now this will have to do…” Ari glared at him.

 

Thanks to there little conversation she was gonna be in trouble with Konoha, and Orochimaru knew this, especially with that little remark in Japanese. This would be a huge headache for her later.

 

Stupid bastard.

 

“Hah? What’s going on?! And why’s Kabuto here?!” Naruto asked. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, explaining how he was a spy, before falling back to Orochimaru.

 

Who then performed a summoning, summoning a giant snake. Jiraiya then proceeded to summon a small… small frog…

 

“WHAT?! WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?!” Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto tried to summon a frog… but only summoned another small frog.

 

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Ari commented, before closing her eyes and pulling in as much nature chakra as she could. “Ok. I’ll admit, I might have held back against Gaara.” She said. Blue marking appeared on her face, and she opened her eyes revealing pupil-less blue eyes. Jiraiya’s eyes widened.

 

“Sage Mode?” He questioned. “You never told me you got that far.” Ari smiled. “I’ve been working on it for a while now, and I guess I just wanted to keep it as a trump card… this is my first time really using it though.” She looked up at Orochimaru, who looked down at her with a grin on his face.

 

“Kukuku, she has acquired sage mode? Interesting… Ari-Chan you’ve grown from the little girl I once knew.” Orochimaru commented. Kabuto looked at him, before looking down at Ari. “If she has the power of a sage then she might be trouble..”

 

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. “No. She won’t be a problem for us, not unless we attack the boy, and even so, I would love to see how she’s grown since I last sparred with her.” Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips. “This will be interesting.”

 

Jiraiya told Naruto to stay and defend Tsunade, while he took on Orochimaru and Shizune and Ari fought Kabuto. Ari looked at Shizune.

 

“I’m not sure how long I keep up my sage mode, can you help me get an opening?” She nodded, and we both went for Kabuto. He dodged Shizune’s attacks, and she wasn’t able to dodge his, Ari moved the earth up, knowing better than to get in close rage of Kabuto. “Shizune, go for long range attacks if you can!” Ari told her. Shizune switched to throwing kunai and firing with her arm weapon… thing. Ari wasn’t sure what is was.

 

“Ari, isn’t it? I’ve heard so much about you.” Kabuto said. Ari glared at him, before pulling at the earth, weeds and wooden logs sprung up from the ground, Kabuto’s eyes widened and he sliced through them with his chakra scalpels.

 

That’s when she felt a pull at her again, and stumbled, allowing Kabuto to get a shot at her arm. Ari yelled in pain as it felt numb.

 

“You failed to inform Orochimaru about the Third’s jutsu, which resulting in the loss of his arms so…” Ari pulled a wall of dirt in front of her, before leaping away from the four eyed jerk.

 

“It would be fitting for you to share in his pain.” Ari’s arm right hung lifelessly beside her, completely numb. She prayed that Tsunade would be able to fix it.

 

“Orochimaru will recover.” Ari shot at him. “Shizune!” She called. Shizune, who’s been helping Naruto with giant snakes, looked over. “Switch!” She nodded, and jumped over, Ari leap over to Naruto glancing back at Shizune who was now going full on with Kabuto.

 

Ari looked down at Naruto, before she heard the loud thump and whirled around to see Orochimaru slamming Jiraiya into the ground. Ari twitched, knowing he was doing this to bait her into playing hero. If she didn't go over there soon he might decide to attack Naruto to piss her off. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, stay with Tsunade, I've got to go help Jiraiya!"

 

OoO

 Ari leap forward, vines and wooden branches shot from the ground stopping his attack to finish Jiraiya. Orochimaru grinned.“That looks remarkably like the Mokuton Ari-Chan. Now… let’s see how much you’ve improved.”

He charged at her. Ari moved away from him bring up a wall of earth, which he broke through, forcing Ari to leap away from him, though he kept coming. If she wasn't in sage mode she'd be fucked.

 

 _Thank god he can’t really use Jutsu at the moment._ She though, barely dodging his attacks. He’s close ranged now, right? So she needs to stay away from him. Jiraiya wasn’t in good shape, and the others were busy. She couldn't be sure and she didn't dare let her focus drift away from the Sannin who was currently chasing her. She moved back and forth in a zig zag motion, vines and branches sprung up to attack Orochimaru, who cut through them with his sword. 

 

Fuck was she really the only defense right now?! Well… she was mostly sure that he won’t kill her... but not dead is very… very broad category. Kabuto has already hurt her arm, and she really didn't have another options other than... maybe the rasengan? That might put her down, though. Plus she was getting tired, and she could only play defense so long and she didn't know how to hold back yet, and even though this was Orochimaru she was kinda worried she'd hurt him...

 

“Come on Ari-Chan! Why don’t you stop playing defense like a frightened kitten and show me what you can do!” Orochimaru got a little to close for comfort, kicking her in the stomach. Ari swore she heard one of her ribs crack before she landed on the ground. Pain rocked her body and she coughed up blood.

Orochimaru stood over her, leaning down. “Aw.. is that it? My… how disappoint-” Ari reared both her feet back, kicking back up at Orochimaru full force, wooden branches erupted from the ground, followed by large chunks of earth being hurled at him, he moved out of the way as the crashing sound of each boulder boomed loudly.

The wind picked up around them causing the dirt the fly into a dusty storm around them making it hard to see. Ari stood up, the ground beneath her floating up with her on it, as she glared at Orochimaru. “You want me to fight you?! Fine. I’ll fight you.” She yelled, raising her unharmed hand into the air. "And I won't hold back!"

 

_I need to gather the moisture in the air. Water is the only element that I haven’t really used, nor has he seen me use it._

* * *

 

Jiraiya watched the two fight as Ari had a new look her eyes, she looked pissed. Much to his surprised, above them, clouds were seeming appearing out of nowhere, low to ground almost like fog spiraling around Ari who was floating on a rock.

 _I had no idea she was this strong._ Jiraiya thought, he strained his eyes, searching for Orochimaru, who he spotted dodging bits of ice. 

She’s created an ice storm above him, combined with rocks and had roots constantly trying to get at his feet which kept him moving. Jiraiya heard her cursing at Orochimaru.

“You asshole! Freaking hell! You broke my ribs!” Ari screeched. “You didn’t warn me about the Hokage’s Jutsu!” Orochimaru replied, with just as much anger in his voice. “You know why I didn’t! And I said I was sorry!” The girl replied, fire now bursting into life around them, creating a ring to trap the Sannin.“I can’t use ninjutsu now! ‘Sorry’ doesn’t even cut it!” He hissed back.

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to stop the end of the world! I can’t afford much to change, and you get them back!” Ari hurled a large boulder at Orochimaru, who dodged it, just barely though.

“How?! How exactly does that happen!?” He questioned her, tone demanding and irritated. “Find a mask! An Uzumaki mask or something!” She shot at him. “How specific, you’re really giving me so much detail.” He deadpanned, suddenly one of the rocks back at Ari, who ducked.

“Well sorry if I don’t know the details of everything! You’re smart, you can figure it out!” She sassed.

They sounded like a bickering couple, honestly, and it disturbed Jiraiya to some degree. Ari was acting as if she'd known Orochimaru, and he knew her as well, especially since he isn't fighting against her seriously, Jiraiya could tell that much. Judging based off her expression, attitude and comments, Ari knew it to. Her accent was also showing through, to, he'd picked it up before but after her conversation with Orochimaru in that foreign tongue, he could hear it more clearly. 

Come to think of it, where was she from again? Jiraiya hadn't been told that- only to train her. Was she one of Orochimaru's old experiments? Surely he would have been told. And what was that other language they'd been talking to each other? Some kind of code?

Ari certainly had some explaining to do once this whole thing was settled. That's when there bickering increased, and Orochimaru suddenly darted out of the fire circle Ari had created, making a beeline towards Naruto. Ari cursed, and sent vines after him, but faltered.

Tsunade moved in front of Naruto just in the nic of time, getting impaled. Strange markings appeared on her face, and she punched Orochimaru sending him flying. Ari snickered, keeping her hand to her mouth as she walked over to Jiraiya, though careful not to get to close. Her markings suddenly faded and she fell to her knees.

"Ok. I'm done now." She said, wincing as she inspected her arm. "Eh... please be fixable." She muttered before falling to the ground, unconscious which caught Orochimaru's attention for a split second before he was back to being focused on the fight with Tsunade.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _What was going on between them? How did she know Orochimaru?_ He would make sure she would answer his questions, as soon as she woke.

* * *

**Well, yes, I did a little bit of a time skip, and I haven't updated in a while, but hey! Longer than usual chapter! The Chunin Exams was a bit of a hurtle for me, I mean, free-form is so much easier because I don't have to worry about inaccuracies in what happens next, but on the other hand I have to come up with what happens next... so frustrating!  
**

**Tell me what you think of Ari and Orochimaru's character development and/or relationship in the comments!**


	37. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Tsunade- now Hokage- question Ari about her connection to Orochimaru.

One month

I missed a whole month, in that month Sasuke Uchiha left the Hidden Leaf Village. When I woke up Tsunade was Hokage, she was informed immediately of my awakening. I was shocked at the amount of time I'd missed. My arm had been... mostly healed, turns out that was the reason I'd gone into coma mode, my body was focusing on healing it. I'd need to relearn how to use it properly though, it would take muscle therapy.

I cursed Kabuto. 

Then I was told of Sasuke's departure. That was also shocking to me, but not as much. I guess I was just shocked that I missed so much. They gave me a two days to rest and recuperate, before I was taken to meet Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi was there to.

"What is your connection with Orochimaru?" Tsunade demanded. It took me a moment to decide. Tell them or not. They won't trust me. Of course if I lie anymore than later on down the line...

They might force the information out of me anyways. I closed my eyes, sighing. "I... figured I'd be asked this. Before you jump to any conclusions, let me make it very clear that I don't work for him. He is not my master, not even close. I did know him before I came to Konoha." I confessed, looking Tsunade in the eye. Her lips tightened. The others tensed, and the temperature in the room dropped.

"How do you know him then?" She asked. "Were you apart of the attack on Konoha and Lord Third's death?!"

"Is he the reason your like this?" Jiraiya chipped in. I shook my head. "No. I had nothing to do with the Third's death, or the attack on the village. I'm not one of Orochimaru's experiments either." I explained. "The way I know him... I sorta kinda saved his life..." The three of them looked at me in disbelief and suspicious. I shrugged. "It's true. One of his experiments apparently teleported him to a different location by accident, it... weakened him greatly and I found him in the middle of the road. After almost running him over first...." I coughed a bit, almost laughing at the memory. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 

"He ended up knocked out though, and I felt kinda bad for running some guy over so I took him home and treated his wounds. He couldn't really use chakra. Not exactly sure why... but he couldn't. No summons, no ninjutsu, and he could barely let out KI." I explained.

"He was really that weakened? What kind of experiment was it that weakened him so badly, do you know?" Jiraiya asked. I shook my head. "Secretive bastard barely told me anything. Anyways, he does threaten me several times when he wakes up, but then I give him some food and he mellowed out a bit. Hm. Oh, I'm from a very far away land, I forget to mention that. It's called America."

"Never heard of it." Said Tsunade. I scoffed. "Course not. There aren't ninja there either. Or chakra. Which is why I ended up like I am when I first got teleported here. See, Orochimaru, after a good seven months, figured out how to reverse the process, but I got caught up in it, so... yeah, I ended up in this land with him." I explained.

There was silence, before Jiraiya spoke. "That's what that language was? Your native tongue? Orochimaru learned it?" He asked. "That also explains your biology, and why you seemed to almost be absorbing nature chakra." Tsunade added.

"You spent seven months living with Orochimaru?" Kakashi spoke up. I nodded, sheepishly. "It's actually not that bad... I mean he did try to snoop through my things one time, then he threatened my life on a few occasions but I just told him to piss off, he did have the habit of occasionally disappearing for a few days and showing up looking like a homeless person, then he ate all my eggs so I kept having to buy new ones..." They looked at me in disbelief.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya clarified. I nodded. "Yep. Orochimaru. When he's not doing science or ninja stuff the man can become quite hopeless." I shifted my weight. "Course we did make a deal a few days after he started living at my place. I teach him how to speak, read, and write in English, the language we spoke, and he teaches me how to fight with Taijutsu and with a sword." I shuddered at the memory. "The dude can get intense, broke my ribs at one point." 

They were all just staring at me in a mixture of shock, curiosity, and disbelief.

"You made a deal with him?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head. "He made a deal with me, and by then I guessed if he didn't get his way he'd have a fit, so I agreed. Spent seven months being taught Taijutsu by him, and him being taught English by me."

"So let me get this straight, you ran Orochimaru over, ignored his threats, allowed him to live in your home, made a deal with him, lived with him for seven months, and then he reversed his experiment and pulled you along with him?" Tsunade summed up. I nodded. "Except we were separated when the teleporting took place."

Jiraiya looked at me suspiciously. "So that is as close as you and Orochimaru got? Because the way you two spoke to each other on the battle field was almost like... you were a couple." I tensed at that, nervous playing with my bracelet.

"Well.. Uh.. there a perfectly good explanation for that um.." I looked nervously between the two. "Umm. I... um... well... you see we..." I spluttered trying to find the right words. Jiraiya scanned my face, probably seeing how red my face was turning and how nervous I was getting. His eyes widened as if suddenly realizing. 

"... no way... you two didn't.." I blushed even harder. "You did. Kami you did." Tsunade caught on, and I was now being judged by the two of them. "It... I was.. I mean.. oh come! Yes, I slept with Orochimaru."

There was mixed reactions. Jiraiya was torn between being surprised that his told teammate actually did it, and disturbed at the idea of it.  Kakashi looked mortified, and Tsunade's eyes were wide, probably also surprised and disturbed.

"You.. slept.. with.. Orochimaru.." Kakashi processed. I crossed my arms. "Yes. So Orochimaru and I slept together, this doesn't mean I'm swayed by anything he says... actually I'm kinda mad at him."

They looked between each other. "Ari... you realize due to your history with him, the information you didn't tell us, we can't trust you..." I glared at them.

"My history? You're his teammates!! I only spent seven months with him- you've spent a life-time! Just because I slept with someone I found attractive- does not mean I am now at the beck and call of said man!!" Emotions I've kept bottled up, for so long, just came spilling out.

"You forget. He is the reason I'm not home, why I have almost died multiple times, why I'm a nature chakra sponge, why I'm surrounded by people who don't trust me, why I'm stuck in a village that has been using me as a weapon ever since I was capture, yes capture, by you guys. He's the reason I'll never be able to see my family again! I..I.." My cheeks felt wet. "I.. I'm just alone now... I can't trust him. I have to tip toe around you guy because you might decide to lock me or kill me, and I'm probably never gonna be able to get back home..but now I have to figure out how to save the world... " Sobs wracked my body, my throat felt sore as my body shook with the sobs.

"I.. I just.. I don't know what to do anymore...I understand why you don't trust me.." My eyes were closed in shame that I'd broken down in front of them. I felt... just... everything was falling apart. I was sad, I was homesick, I was angry, I was guilty, I was scared. I was ashamed that I did nothing.

"Save the world? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked. I couldn't speak I tried to pull myself together. "Ari. What did you mean by save the world?" I didn't look up. I just looked at the floor, tears still streaming down my face, hitting the floor.

"I mean, I know." I whispered. "I know everything that's about to happen. I didn't mention it before but.." I looked up. "I know things. I know things because where I'm from, this world.." I could barely say it. It sounded crazy.

"This world was a story."

 


	38. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari tells them.

There was a moment of silent disbelief. Ari didn't dare look any of them in the eyes. "I understand if you don't believe me- I wouldn't either. But it's the truth. Where I'm from this, all of this world, is a story. A Manga. An anime. I've watched it all... and it's.. a lot of people are going to die." Ari finally looked up to see them looking at her with unreadable expressions.

 

Jiraiya stared at her, giving her a measuring look, before softening slightly. "I believe her."

"What?!" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "She isn't lying, I've seen her lie before. She isn't now. Tsunade, I've heard things from the toads, other worlds. Maybe her world just has people who can see into other worlds, but don't know those worlds are real." Jiraiya said.

Ari was shocked that Jiraiya believed her. But then again, it's possible he's just humoring her... no. She didn't care, because was telling the truth. Kakashi had yet to say anything, until he finally did.

"How many?" He asked. Ari looked at him. "Who?" Kakashi questioned. "Did you know about the Third's death?" The room got tense. Ari's features contorted into pain. She had felt so.. guilty about that entire ordeal.

"Yes.."

"You knew about Orochimaru's attack."

"I did.."

"And you did.. _nothing?!_ " Kakashi stood, glaring at her. Ari looked over at him. "Tell me Kakashi, if you could go back in time, and  save Obito and Rin, Minito, would you?" She asked.

She turned away from him wiping away her tears from before. "If I had stopped the Third Hokage, do you know what would have happened?" Ari asked, her eye glazing over with tears. 

"Here are a view things that wouldn't happen. Tsunade would not become Hokage, therefore Danzo would have _free_ rein. The Akatsuki would have _killed_ someone had they stayed any longer, thankfully Naruto was not in the village forcing them to leave it, with no bodies behind them. Furthermore, Orochimaru would _not be crippled_ \- in fact, if I had stopped the Third's death, I have no doubt that man had some kind of back-up plan up his sleeve, especially since he _knows_ about me. Orochimaru's arms _needed_ to be sealed away to ensure that Sasuke didn't end up with his body immediately taken over by Orochimaru, like it _would_ have been if Orochimaru had actually been at full power. Now he's much weaker without his jutsu, and won't try to attack the village anytime soon, buying you guys around three years to find Sasuke before it's to late. If I had stopped the Third's death, _so many more people would be dead right now_." Ari explained.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes, before opening them to look Kakashi in the eyes. "I don't like it either. But I was not willing to risk everything, just to save a man who sacrificed himself." _And a man who forced me to become a Shinobi._ Ari thought, though didn't voice those thoughts, they wouldn't help her now. "I'm not claiming to be any better but... I'm trying to find the best solution out of this mess... and at the time I had Orochimaru breathing down my neck, and I didn't know what else I could do other than allow events to play out like they had originally so I know we'll be prepared for what is to come."

 There was once again another minute of silence.

Ari was beginning to hate the silence, feeling judged by there gazes. She never wanted to be the bad guy in this situation, she didn't want to become hated.. she never wanted that. But... now she was. She was doing what she believe was right, and the only way she knew how to make sure everyone ended up coming out of this alive. It wasn't like she was planning not to do anything with everyone that died, only the unavoidable ones. 

_**Admit it though, part of you wanted the third dead, right?**_ A voice spoke inside Ari's head, making her insides churn, as this voice... wasn't exactly wrong. And it horrified her. Though, it did make some sense... she did spend a lot of time with Orochimaru... perhaps he had rubbed off on her?

Ari shook the feeling off.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What's coming?" Ari grimaced. "Well... there's no easy way of saying this but, this attack was the easy one. The least destructive one. The least harmful one. There will be a total of... two more attacks on the village, ones like this but much worse."

"By Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked. Ari shook her head. "No. This is the only time Orochimaru really attacks the leaf. No, the next attack is going to be by Akatsuki, and it will leave the village.... gone. The only thing left is dust. Though the attack missed the faces." Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other in concern. 

"And the next attack is also by Akatsuki or.." Jiraiya asked, before trailing off. "No. The next attack is... mostly a mystery to me. I haven't finished the series, so that kinda sucks. But that attack won't be for another... like, twenty-something years so it's not a concern at the moment. The Akatsuki will happen in.. roughly two and half years, I think." Ari recounted. 

"What can you tell us about the Akatsuki?"

"Well..."

* * *

It was hours later that Ari was in her room again- under house arrest. She was being watch for suspicious behaviors. She didn't blame them, and she wasn't complaining.

This was better than ending up in a cell. At least she got to keep her room and stuff, at least she's comfortable. Bored. But comfy. Kakashi was distrustful towards her, of course. 

What she knew and where she was from was forbidden to speak of. Naruto was leaving the village with Jiraiya, so that means Ari... well Naruto cheered her up a bit so not having him hear was a bit depressing.

That didn't stop her from training. She knew Orochimaru would be after her soon enough, and she needed to be able to fend him off. Or at least be able to run from him.

Or from the village if she needed to.

 


	39. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...."

He was spiteful. Oh, he was tempted, ever so tempted to go after her... but at the moment that was to difficult a task, and entirely pointless. Ari would be sure to mess things up if he took things to far, he knew that despite calling herself 'a morally sound person' she was not above pettiness.

Besides, she wasn't lying when she was talking about the Akatsuki, if there was one thing she was dedicated to it was ensuring their defeat.

Sasuke was here now. He had the Uchiha, just as she said he would. So she probably was going to allow things to play out. According to Sasuke, the girl was out cold in a coma last he heard.

He didn't care. Actually, the idea please him. She betrayed him. He did not care what happened to her now. He only wanted her alive because she might be useful. That was all. 

~~At least that's what he told himself.~~

Even if it was on the back of his mind. Annoyingly. But she would be fine- Tsunade was with her anyways. 

He had cared about her if only a little, but now, that... feeling from before was one of anger. 

The anger he felt towards her was still very real, his arms were enough to remind him of that, because she knew, she knew what was going to happen to him and did nothing. He would repay her for not telling him of the Third's jutsu.

She asked for time? Very well. He will simply wait until he's taken over the Uchiha.

Then he might make her suffer as soon as, what was it? The seventeenth birthday of the Uzumaki boy? Very  well. That's her deadline, after that he would do what he pleased. 

_And it would be a deliciously bittersweet reunion._

* * *

Ari felt a chill go down her spine, pausing as she held a kitchen knife as she contemplated this feeling. 

She should off the feeling as nothing, and continued to chop up her onion, she was making pasta. She's finally gotten her hands on some noodles, and she was eager to have a taste of home.

Home. Those times felt foreign.

A time when she thought this whole place was just a fantasy. A time when she didn't have to look over her shoulder, scared of being murdered by ninja.

A time before she met _him._ Ari... missed him, in some ways. The sane part of her told her this was good, it was good that they were apart. That if she'd landed with him, then she would have been corrupted and twisted into something else, and at least here she isn't being turned into a lab rat.

 _No, I'm only being watched and treated like a bomb about to go off. Judged, distrusted, and feared. Alone, isolated, and trapped in a village doomed for destruction._ Ari pushed away those thoughts. _It's not like you'd be fairing any better if you were with Orochimaru right now. In fact, you'd probably be a in worse predicament. At least here you can meet non-homicidal people._ Ari mentally scolded herself. 

People who she disliked because of there predigest against Naruto and she wouldn't call Shinobi non-homicidal or mentally stable. So really the only difference was she got a better view from this place, and that she didn't have to deal with the Snake Sannin's drama. 

She wondered what he was doing now, though she had an idea. Something awful. Probably in agony from the seal's effects. She felt guilty about it, and if she'd had a way to make sure he didn't end up with Sasuke's body in the end, she would have warned him. But... she knew she was not enough to end his obsession with the sharingan and immortality.

Orochimaru was not the type of person to give up anything for anyone. He was to ambitious, to greedy, to arrogant for that. Part of her knew that because she did not tell him and stick to his side, she would have to deal with his wrath.

But at least she could be sure the world wouldn't end. Well, for now anyways.

 

 

 


	40. Trailer: Shippuden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preview before I begin Shippuden.  
> The story has only just begun.

**Alright, here is a trailer for the Shippuden/Time Skip arc. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 

"WELL hello there! I've wanted to meet you for a while! Hi, I'm Ari."

Ari looked in his face, grinning ear to ear. Brushing back her now ridiculously long red hair she handed the boy in front of her a box, tossing it to him, he caught it reflexively. "What is this?" He asked, eyes boring into her soul. 

"Dango. It's an gift, as an apology for the sheer amount of headache I will be causing you and this organization. Oh, and also a promise." She explained.

Itachi eyed the box, opening it slowly, the delicious scent of dango drifted out to meet his nostrils. If Itachi was a normal, he would be drooling, but Uchiha don't drool.. but he did the Uchiha version.

**~  
**

"Who are you?" 

"I am Sai."

"Huh... you remind me a little of someone."

"I do? Who?"

"An old lover."

"...."

"He tried to kill me... and my friends... and almost destroyed the village...and now he's probably plotting my prolonged torturous death as we speak..." 

"I.. see."

"It was good sex though."

~

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"No, Tobi is a delusional motherfucker who needs to be locked up in a mental asylum."

"Tobi isn't crazy!"

"Ari would beg to differ."

~

"Kukuku" Golden eye bore into green ones.

"Join me Ari-Chan, and I can help you unlock even more power within yourself, more than you ever thought possible. Or do you desire something different? Something more.. primal?"

"No, I can't..."

"Perhaps I could give you a taste..."

~

"Yo Yo, I see a fine red head,

she came here instead

she got hair real long,

and I'm gonna sing a song,

about this girl, ya fool!"

~

"Huh, Icha Icha is actually pretty good."

"Wait... you've Icha Icha? Finally! Somebody to rant to!"

"Wow, Kakashi, wouldn't taken you as somebody who'd rant."

"Well of course I would, I'm a huge fan of the series."

~

"Why have I been feeling so... sick... ugh... bleh.." Ari leaned over the toilet seat, barfing her guts out. "Fuck my life..."

"What' wrong?"

"I wanna eat, but I throw up, I wanna sleep, but my mind won't shut up, I keep craving, EVERYTHING, but then, like, I don't want to eat anything, I'm bloated and crampy and I just hate everything, and I'm fat. I re-arranged my things, TEN TIMES TODAY." 

"When was the last time you had sex?"

~

"So you seem upset."

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM."

"..."

"Sorry it's just... I'm so sick of worry about the future, like, I just wanna relax, eat cookies and ramen, and enjoy life, but life's like, fuck you Ari we're gonna giving a fuck ton of problems, here some Akatsuki, here some smexy Orochimaru, here's poor ass judgement, here's some fuckery into the mix, oh and don't forget the Uchiha bullshit drama! I JUST WANT SOME DAMN PEACE IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR!!!?"

"I'm just gonna leave.... for a mission... bye.. um.."

* * *

**And here is what's in-store for the future of this story!  
**

 

 


	41. Shippuden

 

Guys..

 

 

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156680/chapters/47754142>

 

 


End file.
